A Single Rose
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Ron's got a crush. Harry's a jock. Remus is back. Where do Luna and Lucius fit into all of this? Romance, ActionAdventure, and Drama. Mainly about Ron, but side stories about others. Read and Review! [Slash] A Single Rose...and You'll always have my heart
1. Coming Out

Harry lay in his bed, thoughts racing back and fourth through his mind. Just last night Ron had entrusted him with his most inner secret. Ron Weasley was...wow, it'd be really odd for Harry to actually think it. But, the fact was that his best friend was gay. At first Harry didn't know what to say, then he laughed. Ron punched him, and after that he sat, listening, with a bloodied up nose. Harry sighed as he recounted what Ron had told him. It all made so much sense. It explained every ounce of who Ron was, and why he did the things he always did. Harry was happy for his friend, but he just didn't know how to act around him now. It was Friday night, and he had been avoiding Ron all day. It was almost time for dinner, and he was starving. He rolled out of bed, not even bothering to control his wild hair.

As he made his way through the common room he heard a lot of voice say things like "Oi, Harry, you okay? Haven't seen you all night, mate." and "Are you okay, pal, you look kind of pale?" He ignored these comments and walked straight out of the room and down the many flights of stairs that would lead him to the Entrance Hall. He saw Ron and Hermione chatting excitedly near the luxurious door to the Great Hall. He took a deep breath and walked to them. Hermione saw him coming and ran over to him, engulfing him in a bear hug. "It's so good to see that you're feeling better!" she exclaimed.

"What...you, yeah." He had forgotten that he had lied to them and said he had an upset stomach. He rubbed the back of his messy head with his right hand and stretched his elbow out, trying to think of something to say. Ron slowly talked over to them and smiled weakly at Harry. The raven haired boy attempted to return the smile, but he figured it looked more like a threatening grin than anything else. He never was good at forcing things.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute before we go in to eat?" Ron asked shyly. Harry figured he couldn't ignore his first and best friend forever. He nodded. They both looked at Hermione who just stared back. "ALONE." Ron edged on. Hermione just stared at them.

"Oh...OOH. I'm going, I'm going. Geesh." he skipped off to the Great Hall to eat and left the two nervous boys standing behind her. Ron motioned for Harry to follow him to the stairs, where they sat on the second to bottom step in silence.

"You said you were okay with it." Ron said, almost angrily.

"I am." Harry said with compassion.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Is that it?"

"No." Harry shifted a little. "Well, maybe just a bit."

"But why?" Ron begged.

"I don't know. Ron, your my best mate. All these years I always thought I knew you better than anyone."

"You still do!"

"I thought I knew everything, Ron."

"Harry, you keep stuff from me all the time. I was scared, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to loose my best friend. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I just want you to be my best mate again."

"I still am your best mate, Ron. It's just going to take a little getting used to. There's no need to be scared. I'll always accept you, Ron." As if that solved everything, the two friends smiled and stood up. "Let's go eat now, I'm staved. Plus, we don't want Hermione getting angry with us." With that they went off to diner and talked as if nothing ever happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat merrily on his bed, flipping through a magazine, still filled with warm sweet potatoes. Harry suddenly pulled back the hangings on his four-poster and stared oddly at Ron. "What? Is there something crawling out of my nose or something? Why are you looking at me like that?!" The redhead questioned. Harry laughed and spun his feet onto the ground so he could face Ron.

Ron ran a hand through his flaming red hair before turning to his friend. "What?" he asked again. Harry sighed as if giving up.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions...you know, about you being gay?" Harry whispered, as if embarrassed to be asking it.

"Sure, if it'll help you understand me better. Oh, and Harry, you never have to be embarrassed it."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you so are."

"I most definitely am not!" he started to become infuriated.

"Fine, fine. Let's just drop that. Go on."

"What's it like? I mean...does it feel the same? How can you tell that you are? Do you know of anyone else that is? Can you tell if they are? It's Seamus, isn't it! He is isn't he?! You know, I've always suspected him of it."

"Whoa, whoa. Harry, slow down a bit. Let me back track a bit... It's like...well, I'm not sure. I don't know it's just how I am. I can't really tell you if it's the same or not, because it's who I am and always have been. I can tell that I am gay, because I'm attracted to males, it's not that hard to distinguish. I can guess if other people are, based on how I act, and how I feel...but I can't really say for sure. Although, I too have suspected Seamus, I don't know for sure if he is or not. Anything else?"

"Do you like someone?"

"Of course I do."

"Who?"

"I'm not so sure if I should tell you."

"Come on, Ron, it's me, Harry, your best mate!"

"You'll laugh!"

"No, seriously Ron, you can tell me anything. I swear I won't laugh. If I do you can punch me again. Just please, aim for something other than my nose, I don't know if it could handle another blow." he rubbed it gently, remembering how much pain he had been in the night before.

"Oh really..." Ron looked down mischievously. Harry followed his eye sight and found his hands flying protectively to his groin.

"Don't even think about it! I do plan on having children someday, and your wreak less abusing won't be preventing me from that!" Harry screamed.

Ron just laughed and shook his head before sighing and laying on his bed. He wasn't ready to tell Harry. The truth about everything was that he could tell who was gay or not, but he didn't want to tell Harry that, because he didn't want to have to tell him other peoples business. Also, he didn't want Harry to think he was lying, and assume that he thought Harry himself was gay. However, that was as far away from the truth as possible. During the summer after fifth year, Harry had started some serious training to defeat Volemort, and had gotten pretty strong. Also, he had gotten into muggle sports, and started playing American football, something Ron had never expected. Harry was a manly jock, and Ron liked him just that way.

He wouldn't tell Harry whom it was that he fancied, because not only would he laugh hysterically, but he'd either hate Ron for it or ban him from ever even talking to the person. "I'll think about telling you." he settled on saying, and went back to flipping through his magazine, lost in thought, and ignored the ranting from Harry.

The next day he sat in lunch playing around with his peas. To everyone else, he seemed to be off in a dreamland, but he knew himself to be staring off into the crowd in the Great Hall at his crush. Even though Harry was still the only one he told about his sexuality, he felt a lot more comfortable with it now. However, he hoped his crush wouldn't notice that he was drooling over him. If he couldn't even tell his best friend about it, there was no way he wanted the guy to know. He sighed as the bells sounded through the school and he made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry and Hermione. They sat in the front row, for this was their favorite class with their favorite teacher. Yes, Remus Lupin had accepted his job back after Professor Dumbledore practically begged him, wanting to have as many members of the order in the school as often as possible.

Remus conducted his lesson and then asked the class a few questions. "Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what will happen if you put a Succubus in a cage with an elf?"

Ron, unwillingly, averted his eyes from the blue-eyed beauty on the other side of the room, and looked at Professor Lupin. "Well, Sir, even those elves are must more magically powerful, the Succubus would still have a hold over it if it were a male, because elves are human-like."

"Excellent, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, do you agree with that?"

Draco stopped talking with his bodyguard friends, and said "Of course not. If the elf was smarter than Weasley here, which even a slug would be, it'd be able to escape an ugly beast like the Succubus. I really don't see what people find attractive about them."

Dean started laughing and said "Of course not, Malfoy, because a Succubus is a female, and your only attracted to blokes!" The Gryffindors burst into laugher...that is all of them besides for Ron and Harry. Crabbe and Goyle pounded their fists into their hands threateningly, and Professor Lupin tried to calm down the class.

After class Ron told his friends he'd catch up with them later, and headed to the front of the room to talk to the professor. "Remus?"

"Ah, Ronald. How may I help you?" the tired blonde asked, his brown eyes never failed to glow with warmth.

"Sir, I need to talk to you... friend to friend."

"Okay then." he stopped what he was doing and sat down, offering a seat to Ron and prepared to listen.

"I don't know how to put this Sir, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. Are you gay?"

"W-what?" this would be a classic cartoon moment where, if he had been drinking something at the time, Remus surly would have spit it out in surprise.

"Well it's just that I've always kind of sensed it, and then this afternoon when Dean made that little comment about Draco, you didn't laugh. You ALWAYS laugh at the Slytherins, even if just discreetly."

"It is true that I didn't find it funny, but Ron, I don't think this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having."

"Then it's true, you are? I knew it!"

"Fine...it's true, but why does it matter?"

"Because I am too Sir, and I really need someone to talk to about it...someone older than me, who I can trust. It just wouldn't be the same talking to Harry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lot for the man to process, one of his favorite students, one who helped save the world more than once...was gay? He smiled warmly and said "Ron, anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me. However, I think you should get to class right now. I'll walk you down to the dungeons so Snape doesn't give you detention. He chuckled when Ron gulped at the thought.

They walked together down a few flights up stairs and down some corridors until they reached the dark and dank stair case leading to the dungeons. He looked over at the redhead walking slowly next to him, putting off having to go to class. Lupin was very surprised at how comfortable Ron was with his sexuality. He couldn't believe he just came out with it like that. He figured he had been accepting of it for a long time now, but decided not to tell anyone. He himself, had battled with it for years before he decided to tell Sirius about. Even after telling the rest of his group about it, he was still shy. He thought more highly now of Ron then he ever thought possible, he was a brave young man for being so open. Remus only hoped things would go better for Ron then they had for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat down in potions after a scolding from Professor Snape, even though Lupin excused him from the class. He took out his kit and started chopping up some seaweed. He could have kicked himself for blurting out his thoughts to Remus, but he was nervous, and had no other way of putting it. However, it all worked out for the best. He decided he would visit Remus before dinner so he could talk to him about his crush, and how to deal with it.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked as they worked on their potions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to talk to Professor Lupin. Hey, can I borrow a vial? I'm running out, I keep breaking them all. Mum promised to get me some before we came back to school, but apparently buying Ginny a new cauldron was more important."

"Sure, here you are." Harry handed him one. "So...when you talked to Remus, did it have to do with that I think it did?" Harry whispered.

Ron looked around to make sure no one, including Hermione, was listening. "Yeah... I'll tell you later."

After classes, when Harry went off to play some sports with his jock friends, and Hermione went to Astronomy club, Ron went off to Remus' office. He heard his professor gently say "Come in." after he knocked on the large door, and walked in.

"Hello Remus."

"I suppose your here to talk?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all...go on."

"Okay, well... I told Harry Thursday night, and he's okay with it and all...it's just that he wants to know who I fancy, and I'm not ready to tell him."

"It's not him, is it?"

"No! No, of course not. It's just that it's someone that he hates, and I'm afraid that he'll be upset with me."

"Ah, well Harry's your best friend. I've never seen him get angry with you before, I'm sure he'll accept it."

"Yeah, Harry's good at control his anger...I'm usually the one screwing up our friendship...and I don't want that to happen again. Especially now that he and Hermione have all of their new friends from everything that they're involved in...I just can't risk making them angry with me."

"I see... it seems to me that there's more issues to this then just your crush. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes Sir."

"Well Ron, you're all growing up, and it's only healthy that you make other friends and explore the world, but it doesn't mean that they love you any less. Perhaps you should make some new friends as well."

"That'll be a little hard to do, considering I'm not involved in anything besides Quidditch."

"Humm..." the blonde took a moment to think. "Well I did hear that Professor Sprout is starting a pen pal system within Hogwarts."

"Just in the school?"

"Yeah, well think about it. This place is huge, you'll probably never even meet everyone of it's students."

"True... I'll do it!"

"Good, good. Now if you don't mind...I have some questions of my own to ask you."

"Oh, and what would they be?"

"How long have you know?"

"Know what? That I'm gay?"

Lupin nodded.

"Oh." Ron laughed. "Since third year, I just never told anyone, but I was completely okay with it since the second it dawned on me."

When he left Lupin's office, he knew he had a renewed and better friendship with the teacher. They talked for nearly an hour about anything and everything. After dinner he signed up for the pen pal system, and went off to the common room to play Wizard's Chess with Harry.

"So what's with you and Remus?" Harry asked as he moved a pawn.

"He's gay." Ron whispered, which made Harry drop the piece and stare, open-mouthed, at Ron in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am. It's actually very convenient. I can talk to him, you know, he understands because he's been through it all."

"Oh..." Harry said with a bit of jealousy.

"Please, Harry, don't act like that. Your still my best mate, and we can still talk. It'll just be easier to talk to him about certain subjects that you can't help me with."

"Whatever... checkmate."

"Nope... your queens in the wrong position, Harry. Will you ever learn? You just can't beat me." Ron moved his own queen. "Checkmate."

The next morning at breakfast, Ron was finishing up some pumpkin juice when he received an owl. He knew that it would tell him who his pen pal was, but before he opened it, he looked across the hall... he saw his crush sitting beautifully perfect and hoped with every once he could, that some miracle would happen, and he'd receive that wonderful boy as his pen pal. He took a deep breath and opened it, skipping the rules at the top, and skipped down to the name...

Draco Malfoy.

Ron was in absolute blissful heaven.

!$!$! So, what did you think? I love feedback, comments, reviews, thoughts...just please don't trash or flame...I'll cry! meep! Ignore any typos for now...I just wanted to get this out there and see what people think. I'll try to update soon if you guys like it! 3Ambz !$!$!


	2. Secret Letters

Ron squealed and jumped up from the table. He ignored Harry's "Hey, Ron, where are you going?" and ran right to the Gryffindor tower. He sat on his bed, pulled the coverings around, and laid back with a happy sigh.

Twenty minutes later he was still laying there thinking the same lot of questions that ran through his head. Would Draco want to be his pen pal? Why had they been paired off? Should he write to him now? Or wait for Draco to write first? What if Draco never wrote? How long should he wait until he writes to him? Should he tell Harry about the pen pal system? Would Hermione be more understanding? Should he tell her about his sexuality, so that he can tell her about Draco? Should he tell Remus? Is Draco even gay? Is there a possibility they could at least become friends? Is Draco really as evil as he comes off to be?

He sighed again and cleared his mind. He hugged the letter tight and laid like that for five minutes. When he was calmed down, he put the letter away in his truck and headed down to the common room, where some people were lingering. Harry and Hermione walked in and ran over to Ron.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"You just ran out of there like you weren't even sitting with us!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry guys..."

"What was that owl about?" Hermione asked and sat down in front of the fire. Harry followed suite but Ron stayed standing by the sofa.

"Well...um, the truth is...don't laugh, but..."

"Ron, just spit it out already!" Harry laughed.

"Okay, I signed up for this new pen pal thing. I just feel like I need to connect with some other people. You two have other friends...I thought it was time I got some too."

"Oh..." Harry and Hermione said together.

"No offense to you guys at all!" Ron said, sensing that they felt pushed aside. He sat down between them. "Hermione...there's something I need to tell you." But just as he was about to say that, there was a tap on the window. A second year boy, named Linus, opened it and took an envelope from the strong silver eagle owl, and watched it fly off. Then he turned around.

"It's for you, Weasley." he directed to Ron, and levitated it across the room. Ron took one look at the elegant, mysterious, yet sinful handwriting spelling out his name, and bolted up the stairs towards the sixth year boy's dormitory.

Once he was sitting on his bed with the light from his wand glowing brightly for reading light, he carefully opened the envelop and pulled out the parchment letter inside.

__

Dear Weasel,

Sprout must have been out of her mind to pair us together. If you read the introductory letter, which I highly doubt you did, you would have seen her absurd reasons for it. However, I'm going to go through with this little chaired, because Father has hired some nutty shrink who thinks I need to "make friends". Friends are useless in this world. All I need is Crabbe and Goyle, and those bunch of nutters who follow me around like I'm some kind of god.

So...the letter suggests that we "get to know each other". It says to answer a few questions, so here it goes.

-My favorite color is black...silver is a close second.

-Of course I don't have any siblings everyone knows that!

-My favorite animal? What an idiotic question! Why would it be anything besides a snake. Honestly...

-My birthday is December 17th

-My favorite holiday is my birthday, because it's all about me...but then again, what day isn't? Halloween is after that, because we always have a big ball at our Manner

-My favorite sweets are Frizzle Wobblers...I doubt you've ever heard of them, they are very much out of your expense range.

-Something most people don't know about me...well, something most people outside of Slytherin don't know anyway... I'm a vegetarian. Now, now...don't think I'm soft. Just because I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy, doesn't mean I have to be a cannibal. (which I consider eating animals to be, because it's still the same as what's on the inside of us...and I couldn't stand eating something that I knew was once alive...yeah, it's just gross!)

So, Weasel, now that I have my weekly required letter out of the way, I'm off to open a new bottle of tequila.

Unfortunately Yours,

D. Malfoy

Ron's eyebrows knitted. It was like the evil Draco he knew writing it...but with details, or somewhat, or his life. Draco the vegetarian? It almost made Ron laugh. He got out of his bed and paced back and forth, determining weather to write back now and seem desperate, or wait a while. He settled for at least waiting until the next morning. He folded the letter gently, and put it in his pocket. Trying to hide his huge smile, he made his way back into the common room.

"Ron, what in the world is going on!? That's the second time you ran off today after receiving post!" Hermione huffed out.

"Sorry, sorry." he said shyly.

"Now, what did you want to tell me...Harry wouldn't say a thing, but I know that he knows!"

"Thanks, mate." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Okay, Hermione...let's go up to the boys dormitory...I can't tell you here." Ron said and grabbed her arm. He led her upstairs, and Harry followed close behind.

He sat her down on his bed, turned around to take a deep breath, and turned back around before blurting out "Hermione, I'm gay!" he didn't know any other way to put it, and he didn't want to go through his whole life story again, like he had to for Harry. He always thought Hermione would be more accepting anyway. However, he still figured she would be shocked, so he sat down next to her, and held her hand.

She turned to him with a warm smile. "Well of course you are, Ron. I'm glad you've finally come out with it."

Harry and Ron's jaws both dropped, and they screamed together "You knew?! All long?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head at how stupid they were. "Of course I knew, you bone heads! Ron, you two are my best friends. I know you both better than you think I do, and I know more than you've ever told me. Are you forgetting my IQ, Ronald? I can piece things together!"

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron said, flinging himself at her and tackling her onto the bed in a big hug. "How could I have underestimated you! Well...at least I really didn't have to worry about you hating me then."

"Hating you?! Ron! I could never!"

"Thanks 'Moine."

"Hey, Ron..."

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Ron blushed in embarrassment and slid off of his friend.

"So..." Hermione said, straightening her robes. "Let's get to the topic of Draco Malfoy."

Ron panicked. "What?" he tried to play dumb.

"What's Malfoy got to do with anything, Hermione." Harry said, spitting the name out like a piece of trash.

"Ron... you mean you didn't even tell Harry? Now I expected better from you."

"Ron, what's she talking about?" Harry said, turning to his friend with a curious yet angered face.

"You haven't noticed, Harry? The way he drools over him in class, stares at him at lunch, do I need to say more?" Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. She gave him a hug. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course you're right, Hermione... I only wish you weren't." he whispered. "At least not right now...not right here..." he looked up at Harry in shame. Harry gave him the most disgusted look back before falling onto his bed. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the two boys to work things out.

"Harry..." Ron said once Hermione left.

"Of all the people in the world... why Draco?!" Harry said as calmly as he could. He really didn't want to make Ron angry with him.

"I know it's strange...it's not that I like it...it's just how I feel, I can't help it!"

"After everything he's done to us. Trying to get us in trouble. Calling Hermione a Mudblood. Making fun of your family. His father nearly got Ginny killed!"

"That's his father, not him. Besides...everything he's done is kind of what turns me on."

Harry pretended to throw up at the thought of Ron being "turned on" by his enemy... or by any boy at all.

"Harry... I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd be mad. But I didn't tell anyone, so it's not like I wasn't being a good friend to you. I wanted you to be the first to know, and that's why I didn't tell Remus. It's just my luck that Hermione's brains exist in the world of love also."

"I believe you Ron... it's just going to have to take a ton of getting used to. But, you're still my best mate...and even though I'm completely grossed out by this... well, I'll deal with it."

Ron smiled and then ran down to get Hermione. When she was back in the dorm, he explained his conversations with Remus to them, and told them all about the pen pal system. He even read Draco's letter to them. It felt good to be open with both of his best friends, and Hermione was a great deal of help.

The next morning he woke up feeling as though all was right with the world, even if he knew deep down that the war was still happening, and he was still struggling in class. But there was still Draco... he went to his trunk and took out the introductory letter. After reading over it he found out it was true that all of questions Draco mentioned were on there. Also, it was a bit funny that Professor Sprout had paired them together for the reasons she had, but Ron was still happy. He began to write, hoping his words were perfect...

__

Dear Draco,

It is a tad funny that Professor Sprout went as far as to say that our fathers working with the Ministry of magic somehow made us compatible pen pals, but you have to think it's true that if we were to some how become friends, it would rock this school. Hermione says she made a wise decision. So...let me answer those questions now!

-My favorite color is orange, for my favorite Quidditch team!

-You know about most of my siblings...but I'm not so sure if you know about Bill and Charlie...they're a lot older than us.

-I'm not so sure what my favorite animal is...but I sure knows it's not spiders, three headed dogs, or gnomes!

-My birthday is in March

-My favorite holiday is Christmas. It's always fun, and we get to go home so I can see all of my family, and Harry always stays with us. Oh, and there's always lots of candy!

-My favorite sweet, believe is or not, is also Frizzle Wobblers...Charlie once worked at a candy shop, and got us all kinds of free treats. I hadn't had any for a really long time, but Harry got me some for my birthday this past spring!

-The only thing that people don't know about me is something that I'm not willing to say. There's nothing too interesting about me, but I'm not a completely boring person either... I'm just no Harry Potter...

Harry was, of course, quiet angry about us being pen pals. He can't stand you, but who could blame him? You haven't exactly given him reason to want to be your friend. Hermione on the other hand, thinks it will be a "great experience" what ever that means.

So, tell me Draco, do you really hate me? I mean like honest to God hate...so much so that you would kill me? Bloody hell, have you ever killed anyone!? Okay, I shouldn't have asked that. Is it just because of who my family is or because I'm a Gryffindor, so do you really hate me?

So, what are you into? We might as well get to know each other better if we're going to be pen pals. Write back when you can.

Your New Pal,

Ron Weasley

Ron slapped himself at how dumb he sounded, but stuffed it carefully into an envelope and set off to the owlery. When he arrived there, he looked up out the many windows. The sun was still rising, and a few owls were flying in through them, coming back from their nightly hunt. As he carefully stepped around and over the few droppings on the floor, Ron walked over to a owl who just came back, and didn't look too tired. "It won't be a long flight." he whispered to his before slipping a treat into it's beak, and tying the envelope around it's little leg. "Thank you!" he said, as it flew off. It's white and black feathers shone in the rising sun, leaving Ron feeling at peace.

He decided to head to breakfast early, so he made his way out of the chilly owlery, and through the corridors the led him to the Great Hall. He walked slowly, partly because he was tired, and partly because he hoped someone would actually be awake by the time he arrived there. He stopped to talk to the portrait of one of his ancestors (which he recently discovered) before walking into the Great Hall, noticing that only one other person was there.

A blonde, by the name of Draco Malfoy, sat at the Slytherin table, reading a piece of parchment. Ron gulped before walking over to his own table, being sure to sit where he would be able to see Draco, but not look as if he were doing it on purpose...even though he was.

He watched as Draco laughed, shook his head, and then looked in deep thought, before folding up the parchment and putting it in his pocket. The blonde looked up and saw Ron, but didn't acknowledge him at all. Both boys started to eat, Ron still staring at Draco.

A few scattered students came in over time, and by the time Ron was done eating, Harry and Hermione walked in, talking wildly. "Hey Ron!" Hermione said.

"You were up early." Harry said before sitting down and grabbing some toast.

"Yeah, well I wanted to er...write a letter." he blushed.

"Oh, I see." Hermione laughed and sat next to Harry.

Harry looked over at Malfoy and gave him his hourly evil glare. Ron saw this and kicked Harry under the table. Harry looked over and Ron and growled. "That really hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby! Don't insult my man, and I won't kick you."

Harry chocked on his toast and gave Ron an almost scared looked.

"Your man?" Hermione giggled. "You get one letter from him, and he's your man? Oh, please, Ronald." She and Harry laughed together, much to Ron's disliking. He sighed and rested his head in his palm, his elbow being the only thing holding him up. He looked up at Draco, who was talking loudly to Crabbe and Goyle.

"My Father bought yet another winter home in the tropics. But this time he's not selling the other one, so we have a choice! It'll be great this holiday vacation. Mom says we'll be spending next summer in Rome again. We were there all July this past summer, what could there possibly be to discover now? Personally, I'd prefer to go to Egypt. We've never been there yet." he overheard the blonde saying. Ron sighed, could he be anymore poor? But then again, he had something up on Draco. He had been to Egypt. He'd seen the pyramids and the mummies, along with everything else cool Draco probably wanted to see.

The redhead smiled to himself. "So what's up for today?" he asked his friends.

"I was planning on going to the library to work on my introductory speech for the National Honors Society. Apparently the wizarding world finally started one. I can't wait!" Hermione squealed.

"You don't even know if your in yet!" Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, it's me we're talking about."

"Good point..."

Ron had no clue what a Nation Honors Society was, so he just kept quiet, because he knew if he asked Hermione would come up with some long and boring explanation. "What about you, Harry?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"No clue...probably whatever your doing. Unless it involves Malfoy, that is." He was only joking, but it sent Ron off into a daydream. He wished that he could spend a nice Saturday afternoon with Draco, even just as friends. It would be amazing.

"Ron... Ron, hello?" Harry waved a hand in front of the redheads face. Ron snapped back to reality and turned to his friend.

"Oh...sorry. Wait, you mean you're not playing football today?"

"Well, it's getting awfully cold. Besides, I'd like to spend some time with you."

"You can play if you'd like, I can watch. I don't mind. Besides, I have to work on that Potions essay. I can do that while you play."

"Sounds like a deal." Harry said. They shook hands in mock business and Ron waiting for Harry to finish eating before they went back to their Dormitory to get some warmer clothing.

They headed outside and Harry joined his friends in a large, empty field. Ron sat under a tree and opened his Potions book. He looked up to see Harry catch the ball and run towards what he called an "end zone". Ron never saw much point in any sports other than Quidditch, but at least this was more exciting that European football that Dean was always going on about. He looked back to his book and took out some parchment. He jotted down a lame opening paragraph, and then attempted to answer the first question. He flipped through the pages, wishing Hermione was there to help him out.

Just as he started to get frustrated, he heard someone whisper "Need some help?" He thought he recognized the voice...but at the same time it sounded so different. He looked up and saw nothing but the sun blinding him. He raised an arm to block out the sun, and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, radiating from the sun, and with a slight smile on his face. "I must have died...that's the only explanation...I've gone to heaven." Ron thought to himself.

!$!$! Oooh...a bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry, but I'm off to write thank you cards to everyone who's sending me money for American Music Abroad! Eep!! I had this ready Sunday morning...but as most of you probably know, the posting section was down...so here it is now! Chapter three coming soon! Love Ambz... P.S. I'm reposting the first chapter with a few things corrected...and I might repost this later if I have time!!! !$!$!

__


	3. The Accident

Ron didn't know what to say. Why was Draco talking to him...nicely...in public! It had to be a trap.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said, trying to sound mean, but his heart was melting, and it seemed impossible.

"Fine, if you don't want my help. But I already handed in my essay, and Severus...I mean, Professor Snape... said it was excellent."

"Of course he did, you're a Slytherin. But us Gryffindors have to work four times as hard in that class."

"Whatever you say...Weasel." Draco began to walk off but Ron jumped up and grabbed his arm, without thinking. Draco's flesh was so cold, so enchanting. Ron pulled his hand away slowly, reluctantly. "What, Weasley, you didn't want my help, so what could you possibly want now?" As soon as Draco said that, a million ideas ran through Ron's head...ideas he hoped no one would ever hear. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and quickly spoke before Draco noticed.

"I do need help. I don't understand it. But you'd just make fun of me. And I'm really not up for that."

Draco laughed, it would have sounded evil if it were any louder than it was. "No, Weasley, not today. Father thinks it'd be a good idea for me to tutor other students. He says it'll look good on future résumés. Potions happens to be my best subject... with or without Snape as the teacher. So, are you up for it or not, I don't have all day to waste with Mudblood loving loser like you, Weasel."

Ron put away his anger about the Mudblood comment, and weakly nodded his head yes. He sat back down under the tree and watched as Draco sat near him and took his parchment.

"Humm... not too bad of an opening paragraph, but I highly suggest never using the word 'I' in an essay. It drives Snape crazy." Draco scratched it out and changed something. Then he handed it back to Ron and took his book. "Now, if you look on page 73, it practically gives you the whole answer to the first two questions, you just need to reword it and tell why Seaweed would make that potion spoil." He flipped back to that page and handed the book back to Ron. "Read that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caught the football and ran towards to the thirty yard line before being tackled. They set up again, and Kevin, a seventh year Hufflepuff, passed the ball to him, but before he could catch it, something catch his eye. It couldn't be... Ron and Draco? Sitting together? Working on the potions essay...together? Smack! The ball hit him right in the head. His glasses flew off, and he hit the ground.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, Mate." Kevin ran over to him after calling a time out.

"No, it's okay... I should have been paying attention." He looked around. "Can you help me find my glasses?"

"Sure." the brunette chuckled and picked them off the ground, cast a fixing charm on them, and handed them back to Harry.

Harry got up and dusted himself off before looking over at Ron again. Ron was standing up ready to run over and see if he was okay. Harry waved to him and gave him a forced smile, determined not to ruin anything that might be going on with him and Draco.

"Hey, Kevin. I'm a little out of it now." Harry lied. "Can I sit out for a while."

"Sure. Hey, Bones." he called across the field. "You're in!"

Susan Bones' Ravenclaw cousin Stevie ran onto the field. Harry sat down on a bench off to the side, and watched Ron work on his essay, as Draco corrected a few things. It seemed as if he was helping him, but why on Earth would Draco Malfoy want to help Ron? Even if Draco was gay, which he would probably never admit, because Harry was sure it was against some type of Malfoy code of conduct, why would he choose Ron? They were from completely different worlds. And, if for some reason he decided to play a cold trick on Ron and pretend to be interested in him. Harry would kill him. He didn't care how long they sent him to Azkaban, he'd do anything to protect his best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was glad Harry was okay, but he was sitting out, and he felt guilty for not going to check on him, but he couldn't end this time with Draco.

"Potter's such a wimp. He could have played, he wasn't hit that hard." Draco said as he flipped through the book to look up a definition for Ron.

"If he gets hurt too bad, he'll be out of Quidditch, he has to take it easy." Ron defended him.

"You act like that would be a bad thing."

"Don't get any ideas, Malfoy! Act like a man and attempt to beat Harry fair and square for once." Ron was getting angry, but tried to control it.

"Okay, okay. Clam down, Weasley, I didn't mean to insult your little boyfriend."

Ron stood up and pointed at Draco. "You listen here, Malfoy. I'd rather fail this essay then sit here and listen to you insult my best mate. Harry is most definitely not gay, how dare you infer that!"

Draco laughed casually. "I notice you didn't mention anything about yourself not being gay."

Ron panicked, and his face flushed with pink. "I-I...well of course I'm not either...but it's Harry we're talking about here...and I needed to defend him. Now...onto question four." He sat back down and started writing, hoping Draco believed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as Ron jumped up and yelled at Malfoy. It looked as if he were threatening him, and Harry almost jumped off to bench to go help him, but he forced himself to stay put. Ron then sat back down and they continued to work. Harry felt calm again, and decided to go back into the game.

After he scored two touchdowns, and his team was up 26 to 3, he received another pass from Kevin. He went to throw the ball to Seamus, he pulled his arm back, ready to release the it, when he saw Ron and Draco out of the corner of his eye. Ron was blushing, and Draco was laughing coolly. Harry lost his train of thought, and released the ball in the wrong direction. It twirled and flew across the field and out of bounds until it crashed into the head of a bypassing student. Harry whiled around to see her fall to the ground, unconscious. He ran over to her and noticed who it was.

"Luna! Luna, are you okay, can you hear me?" he kneeled next to her. There was no response and he knew he had to bring her to the hospital wing. He wished for a second that he'd listened to Hermione when she suggested they all learn the charm Sirius used back in third year to carry an unconscious Snape out of the Whomping Willow's secret passage. However, once he picked her up, he noticed she was so tiny and light, that there was no need for it. They set off for the hospital wing, and Harry noticed the way the sun gave her face a beautiful glow, and her hair wonderful highlights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was almost done his essay when Draco randomly said, "You know, Weasley, I don't hate you." Ron blushed and looked over at him.

"R-really?"

Draco laughed coolly and said "No, I don't know you well enough to hate. I just dislike that you're a Gryffindor who hangs out with Potter and happens to be a Weasley. Other than that, I suppose there's no reason for me to hate you...yet."

Ron couldn't tell if that was good or bad, but he didn't have time to think about that, because he saw Harry looking at them as he throw the football, and hit a passing girl with it. Ron jumped up again and started moving towards them.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"That's Luna!! I have to go!" Ron called behind him.

"But, your stuff!" Draco sighed and chased after Ron, essay and book in hand. He followed Ron, who was following Harry, all the way to the hospital wing. When they arrived, the redhead and blonde were panting, while Harry was breathing fine and placed Luna on a bed before calling for Madam Pomfery. He turned around and stopped the others.

"Ron!" he said, happily. Then he turned to Draco. "...Malfoy." he said in a quieter, firm tone. They nodded to each other and then Harry turned back to Ron.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure...she's black out!" Harry said and the nurse came out. Harry explained what happened and she quickly went about fixing Luna up.

"She and Ginny have been getting pretty close. I mean after what happened last year and all... well it was only nature that at least one of us became friends with her. I hope she's okay."

"I just hope her crazy dad doesn't write anything bad about me in his wacked out magazine after this!" Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Always thinking about yourself, Potter." Draco said.

"Like your not." Harry spat back.

"ANYWAY!" Ron spoke up. "Are you okay, Harry. I saw you get hit earlier."

"I'm fine, I was just... a bit distracted. So um... what are you two up to."

Ron gave Harry a 'Don't imply anything!' look and said "Working on the Potions Essay... Draco's a big help. Maybe Hermione will think I actually worked hard by myself for once."

Harry laughed at him and said "She'll know better than that Ron, remember, she knows EVERYTHING." Ron blushed, making Harry laugh more. Draco seemed lost, and stayed out of their conversation. That is, until he remembered why he was there. "Oh, R-Weasley... you forgot these." he handed Ron his things and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ron called. "I haven't finished yet."

"You have the basic idea, you'll be fine."

"Okay..." he sounded defeated. "Hey, Malfoy?"

Draco stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yea, Weasley?"

"Thanks."

Draco let a slight smile show, and nodded before walking out of the room. Ron sighed in bliss and stared at where Draco had been standing for a few minutes before turning back around and walking over to Luna, who was being fed a potion by Madam Pomfrey. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, we just need to wait until she wakes up, and she'll need some rest. But she'll be perfectly fine." the nurse said and finished up before walking away.

"Ron, are you two like...you know..." Harry said, shyly.

"Harry! He was just tutoring me! He's still Malfoy, and besides, I highly doubt he's...you know..." he lowered his voice "gay..."

Harry just laughed and walked over to Ron. "You should really become more confident about being yourself, Ron." he patted him on the back.

"I know...I'm working on it. Well, I'm going to go finish this essay. If I see Ginny, I'll tell her about Luna. Let me know if anything changes." He walked out just as Luna was opening her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned around after watching Ron leave, and saw Luna fluttering her wonderful eyes open. Harry ran over to her side and sat on the edge of her bed. "Luna, Luna! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for this!" he said, and brushed a bit of dirty-blonde hair from her face. "Do you remember what happened."

"I was walking back to the castle, when something hit me." she said in her dreamy, mystic voice.

"I'm so sorry, Luna... I wasn't paying attention, and I threw a ball right at you." Harry said, rubbing her hand with comfort.

"Well, at least it wasn't a buldger, huh?" she began laughed, but stopped and rubbed her head. "Let's cross laughing off of the list of things to do after being hit with a ball." she teased.

"Should I call the nurse?"

"Yes, please."

When Madam Pomfery was done fixing Luna up some more, Harry returned to her side, bringing her a magazine.

"Thanks Harry, but the Madam says I can't read for a week. My vision is just a bit messed up."

"Luna, I really am sorry."

"Harry, really, it's okay. At least I'll get out of doing homework for awhile!"

"Well, would you like me to read it to you?"

"That'd be nice." she smiled

He read her the latest issue of her Father's magazine, _The Quibbler_, and tried his hardest not to laugh at some of the outrageous articles.

"Oh look!" he said, "This one's about me!" He shook his head and began to skip over it when Luna held out a hand to stop him.

"Read it to me. I don't mind what it says. Besides, almost anything ever written about you isn't true anyway. That's one thing I'll admit is a hoax in this." she said. Harry smiled and flipped back to it.

**Harry Potter, The Little Wizard Who Could**

__

While we all know of young Master Potter's abilities in the defense against dark arts and Quidditch, it hasn't come to anyone's attention that he could have other strong suits...until now.

It's become apparent that our little savoir is now quiet the jock.

"Yeah, Harry's real fun to play ball with. He's the won who taught most of us how to play American Football. That's his favorite...aside from Quidditch, that is, but he likes some other sports as well. We have plans to go see a basketball game together over the winter break, it'll be awesome!" says Kevin Kebbler, a seventh year at Hogwarts.

There's also rumor that The Boy Who Lived will be initiated into the newly founded National Honors Society, along with longtime friend Hermione Granger. "I've always encouraged Harry to try hard in school, and I think that an honor such as this would be good for him. I believe he could make it, if he worked hard enough." says the peppy sixth year.

All of this while still running Dumbledore's Army, a Defense Against the Dark Arts club at school, where he teaches others to be as brave and talented as he.

What will be next for everyone's favorite hero? Perhaps a book? We'll have to keep an eye out! This is Anita Reins reporting.

"Well...I suppose most of that is true. And, Hermione has just about got me convinced to submit an application for the National Honors Society, but I'm certainly not writing a book... at least not anytime soon."

"And you people all think my daddy's magazine is a bunch of lies."

"Yes...well...er..." Harry rubbed the back of his head and changed the subject. "What do you think about the article?"

"It makes you look good. I'm not really into the whole jock scene, but when you're Harry Potter, anything you do is going to make you look better."

"Not into sports?" Harry said with a hint of blush.

"Well, other than Quidditch, no."

"Then what are you into?"

"Charms. I like to study them." They talked for awhile about meaningless stuff, but it meant everything to Harry. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a strange knot in his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked down a few corridors after leaving the Hospital Wing, before finding Draco outside of the Library, leaning against the wall.

"Weasley, I knew you wouldn't be too far behind."

"Well, I need to finish the essay...so I was going to go study. Besides, I felt it was right to give them some time alone. I can tell when Harry fancies someone, he gets this strange glow in his eyes."

"You mean like the one in yours right now?" Draco asked, and stepped towards Ron.

!$!$! Humm... I don't know why the little squares (or question marks, depending on how your computer is showing it...) are popping up everywhere. I didn't type it like that. But then again, why is everyone's profiles messed up? Fan Fiction must be doing it... well, I'll repost them if I need to later on. I really hope it isn't bothering your reading too much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter...eep! until next time... Love Ambz !$!$!


	4. Night Time Meeting

**__**

Ron walked down a few corridors after leaving the Hospital Wing, before finding Draco outside of the Library, leaning against the wall.

"Weasley, I knew you wouldn't be too far behind."

"Well, I need to finish the essay...so I was going to go study. Besides, I felt it was right to give them some time alone. I can tell when Harry fancies someone, he gets this strange glow in his eyes."

"You mean like the one in yours right now?" Draco asked, and stepped towards Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What did you say?" Ron stumbled over his words.

"I asked, 'Is there something wrong with yours now?" Draco said, laughing. "There something strange about you Weasley. Look, if you want to continue to work on the essay, I'll help you, but I don't have all day, so let's go."

Ron nodded, and followed Draco into the library, still stunned. He could have swore he heard that... if only he'd heard that. If only Draco had really stepped forward in that oh-so romantic way. They sat at the very back of the library, away from most prying eyes, were Draco wouldn't be caught within ten feet of a Weasley.

"So, answer the last question in paragraph form, and slap a closing on there, and you're all set." Draco said, and flipped through the Potion's book, trying to find information that would help Ron. "Potion's is just about looking things up and sometimes memorizing them. You don't need too many brain cells for it, Weasley."

Ron blushed at his own stupidity, and started jotting some sentences down. "How's this?" he asked when he was finished the last detail paragraph.

"Splendid. Now...for the closing. Just summarize everything, and draw some conclusions about the reactants, but it isn't too hard to do that. Here, I'll show you."

Ron watched intently as Draco made some notes on a different piece of parchment, and talked intelligently about all different ingredients, and how they reacted together in all the types of potions mentioned in the essay.

"Weasley? Hello, Weasley? Are you okay?"

Ron realized he was staring, and turned away to hind his reddening face. "I'm okay, sorry. Where were we?"

"Here..." Draco handed him the notes. "Just put that into paragraph form, and you'll be done."

"Thanks again." Ron said.

"No problem. I'm off to my dorm now. I believe there's a bottle of vodka with my name on it!" Draco got a far-off gleam in his eyes before turning to Ron and nodding politely. He left the library, robes billowing behind him, with that famous Slytherin sneer on his face, as if he were never talking to a piece of Gryffindor scum like Ronald Weasley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry met up, both in speechless bliss.

"Today has been a very good day..." Ron spoke after ten minutes of staring into the fire.

"Tell me about it..." Harry responded. They continued to stare, as if they were off in a dream land, but still talking to one another.

"So, how's Luna?"

"She's good... and she doesn't blame me."

"That's good."

"What happened to Luna?!" Ginny said from the floor in front of them, where she was playing chess with Neville.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you..." Harry went on to tell her the story, and she ran off to the Hospital Wing to see her best friend, not bothering to realize that visiting hours were over.

"So," Harry continued as if nothing happened, and lowering his voice. "How's Draco? And the essay?"

"I believe a bit of Weasley charm can warm anyone's cold heart." Ron smiled, finally showing some emotion on his blank face. "And perhaps I've finally earned an A in Potions!"

"Ah... life is good!" Harry said. "Hey Neville, how about a game of Wizard's chess."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, things went pretty smoothly. Harry and Ginny continued to visit Luna (Ron and Hermione popped in a few times as well), Ron continued to be the outcast that he was while Harry and Hermione enjoyed he company of their new friends, and Ron continued to have small but meaningful conversations with Remus. Ron did receive a good mark on his Potions essay, but Snape took twenty points from Gryffindor, because he suspected that Ron had cheated.

On Friday, right before dinner, Ron received another letter from Draco.

__

Dear Weasley,

Here's the second weekly required pen pal letter. My Father will be in Hogsmead tomorrow for a meeting with the other Governors. (Yes, did you know he still got his job back after being released from that horrid jail after you and your stupid friends got him arrested?) It'll be nice to see him after these few weeks, but I hope he doesn't talk to any of my professors. I have been slipping a bit in my marks...but we'll just keep that between us, eh? It's not really that I'm doing bad, it's just that it's not my usual greatness. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind.

I believe I answered your question about hating you. But to clarify it more, let me put it this way... you a hell of a lot better than that wretched Potter. And I wouldn't wish you dead... believe me, that's a lot coming from a Malfoy.

What am I into? Well, my Father has brought me on a few golfing trips with his business partners. Golf is boring weather it's muggle or Magical... there's no doubt about that, but I've somehow become good at it. As long as I have a challenging opponent, I suppose it's not so bad. I like to draw. I doubt you've ever heard of the type, but it's called Anime. The ridiculous muggles seem to think that they came up with it, but in fact, it was a Witch who started it over thirty years before they did! Anyway, I'm not so bad at it...but there's room for improvement. Father doesn't approve of it. He think any art that isn't classical and classy isn't worth a kunt, and therefore purebloods shouldn't bother with it. That's when I ignore him...

So, Weasley, got any juicy secrets that might entertain me? I could use a few laughs. Write back as soon as you can, I need an excuse to hide from Pansy...she wants to tell me about her new boy toy...as if I care.

Painfully Yours,

D. Malfoy

Painfully his? Was Ron really that bad to talk to? Never mind that, Draco would rather he from him than a fellow Slytherin! Ron got to writing as soon as he could, trying to ignore that little topic about secrets.

__

Dearest Draco,

Do you and your father get along? Sometimes it seems so...and then others...well you get the point. I'm sorry about that whole jail thing...but he's a Death Eater, it's against the law! I can't help that! Besides, I was stuck in another room the whole time it was happening, I really had no part of it. I wish I did though. Harry's always the one to get to have all of the adventures. But then again, it is his destiny.

So, I'm better than Harry, huh? I'm sure you're the only one who's ever going to say that to me. I'm always going to be in Harry's shadows, but I don't really mind it. He's my best mate, and I'm here for him. I'm glad to here I'm not going to be on your hit list anytime soon. Frankly, I enjoy the feeling up having my head attached to my body. Besides, I think Sir Nicholas would be jealous if I made it into the Headless Hunt before him!

You should send a drawling next time, I'd like to see some. I have heard of Anime from Dean, actually. He's an amazing drawler, and he's into a lot of muggle stuff. (I'll have to tell him about that Witch actually making it, I'm sure he'll be interested. Don't worry, I won't tell him you told me. We wouldn't want it getting back to Daddy, now would we?)

I don't really have any secrets...at least any that I'm willing to tell...at this time. Perhaps in the future, if your lucky. However, if you want to hide from Pansy, you can meet me on the stairs to the seventh floor to help me with some more Potions work. I'd be much appreciated.

Stupidly Yours,

Ron Weasley

Ron sent the letter back with Draco's beautiful Eagle Owl. Ten minutes later, a note was returned saying "_Meet me there in a half hour. -D."_

When Ron arrived there, Draco was no where to be seen. He talked to some of the portraits for awhile, and said hello to some passing students. Five minutes later, Draco came around a corner, wearing a black robe, with silver trim. "Showing up fashionably late?" Ron laughed.

"Always." Draco said with such charm, that Ron was sure his heart melted right down into his guts.

"Alright, I know where we can go to work on this while everyone goes down to eat. I can get us some food after, since I'm pulling you away from your meal."

"It's okay, I planned on staying in the dungeons, anyway. Anything's better then putting up with Pansy sometimes. So where are we off to?"

Ron led Draco to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Upon telling Remus about his little (okay, so it's big) crush on Draco, the professor said that Ron could use his classroom anytime to study, because it was getting colder outside, and they both figured Draco really didn't want to be seen around Ron a lot.

Ron took placed his book on Remus' desk, and opened it to the chapter they were working on. "Now," he said "the first question is: What will adding root of shrieker and ground seed of yellow musk creeper to a calming potion being fed to a Dracolisk do to the creature?"

"Er..."

"Come on, Weasley, think. What has Snape taught us? Think of their alignments."

"Well, a shrieker is pretty good, I guess. It only tortures to protect itself." Ron said, unsure of himself.

"Good, and the yellow musk creeper?" Draco pressed on.

"Well, they are pretty self-absorbed. They won't do anything wrong unless it benefits them, and they won't do anything good unless it does either. So I suppose you could call them neutral."

"And the Dracolisk?"

"Well that's obvious, it's completely evil! It came from a Rogue Black Dragon and a Lizard Baskilisk. It doesn't get much more evil then that, aside from possibly Volemort himself!"

"Exactly, so what's the problem with combining those things?" Draco's eyes lit up, and he got excited, as if an epiphany was happening.

"There's three different alignments being combined into one creature."

"There you go! And what's wrong with that?"

"It'd confuse it, make it go mad! And that's certainly not calming it!"

"See, Ron! All you have to do is piece things you know together, you just have to sort it all out. You know the information, you just need to apply yourself."

Ron only smiled, he couldn't say anything, because he was too busy screaming in his head _'HE CALLED ME RON!!!!!!'_

He wrote down the answer, and read the next question. "How else would you make a calming potion for this creature?"

"Think, Ron, this one's easy!"

"Something similar, with a closer alignment. It's easier to always use neutral things, not only in alignment, but in an allergenic and proportionate way also." Ron ended with a confident smile.

"Excellent!"

The rest if the work went this way, and Ron became even better at it. Soon, he didn't even ask Draco the question before jumping at the thought process. The glow in Draco's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he watched Ron learn.

Just when they were finished, Remus came out of his office to find something.

"Ah, Ronald, taking advantage of my offer?"

"Yes, Remus...er, I mean Professor Lupin. How are you tonight?"

"Wonderful! Hello there Draco."

"Sir." Draco said, acknowledging him. "Well, it's getting late, and I want to be up early tomorrow for Hogsmead. I should get going."

Ron jumped up. "Yea, I'll walk you part of the way. Bye Remus!"

The walked for a few minutes before either of them said anything. Then Draco spoke. "I do get along with my father, but sometimes he just doesn't have any time for me. Other than my taste in art, there's nothing we disagree with...well, for the most part. And as far as the secrets go, perhaps one day I'll share mine as well. But then, I'd have to kill you, and as I've made clear, I'd prefer not to get my hands dirty."

This statement made Ron shiver. Even when Draco was threatening him, Ron's heart still melted! He was too smooth. They went around a corner and saw a figure on the floor, hunched over. There was a smothered weeping sound. As they moved closer, Ron noticed a patch of red hair.

"Ginny?" he creeped closer. Her head snapped up, and she wiped her tears away.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Gin, what's wrong!? Did someone hurt you!? I'll kill them!!"

"Weasley, you're so violent!" Draco laughed.

"Malfoy?" Ginny sounded confused.

"He was helping me with something. Ginny, tell me what's wrong."

"I suppose you'll find out sooner or later anyway." She said and took a deep breath. Ron and Draco both sat down next to her. She gave Draco a 'What are you doing here?' type of look, but Ron told him to stay, and she continued. "Luna fancies Harry. She's going to ask him to go to that coffee place with her tomorrow. All the couples go there! My life is over..."

"Oh joy..." Ron said sarcastically. "That means me and Hermione will be alone tomorrow."

"Ron! Stop thinking about yourself! Besides... Hermione is going to some book store with the literature club."

"I don't see why you're upset." Draco said.

"Please, Malfoy, anyone who's anybody knows about my sister's gynormous crush on Harry!"

Ginny reddened, and Draco stood up. "Well, since I'm nobody, I'd ought to be going. Pleasure working with you tonight, Weasley. And pleasure hearing you cry over Potty, little Weasley." He began to walk away.

"Draco, wait!" Ron jumped up and grabbed his arm. He spun around.

"Yes?"

"You are someone. Someone really smart who helped me out, thank you, again."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow." without another word he disappeared around the corner. Ron slid back down next to his sister, worshiping the part of his hand that had touched Draco's flesh. The two Weasleys talked about a heck of a lot that night...

!$!$! Wowy... I'm uber sick, but I wanted to spit another one of these out to you wonderful fans! I reposted chapter 2, so hopefully that little problem is fixed...we'll just have to wait and see! Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! lol... Please review!!! Love Ambz !$!$!


	5. Damn Regret

Ron and Ginny sat for hours talking. Talking about everything and anything that popped into their little heads. Ron told her everything; about his sexuality, about Draco. Ginny embraced it warmly, saying that Hermione had told her of her suspicions, but had never told her that Ron had come out. Things were looking up for Ron, isn't telling his closest sibling the first step to telling his parents? There were stories, laughs, and tears that night. (Okay, so most of the tears were from Ginny...but Ron was there for comfort.) Finally, when it was getting late they stood up to walk back to the Gryffindor tower together.

"You know, I missed dinner. I'm starved." Ginny said.

"I think it's time we visited a certain house elf." Ron said with a grin, and they went to see Dobby, who lavished them with dinner and dessert treats. They brought a bad of sweets back with them, and sat in front of the fire in the common room with Harry and Hermione munching on them and talking about their lives. It seemed that everyone's was getting better besides for Ginny's, and every time Harry brought up Luna, Ginny would look away, obviously hurt. Ron secretly promised to make everything better for Ginny, and to help her move on or wait for Harry...which ever her destiny was.

The next morning Ron woke up and got ready to go down to breakfast before their visit to Hogsmead. He ate fast and left Harry to drool over Luna (who was released from the Hospital Wing that morning, with a strict warning to take it easy from a worried Madam Pomfrey).

He walked around, exploring some stores he'd never been in before, and he even walked around the residential area of Hogsmead, where he saw some very interesting homes, that he could only dream of one day living in. They weren't anything rich or exciting. Most of them were small cottages; small being the word. There wouldn't be enough room for his large, loud, overshadowing family. They were a lot nicer than his house, which was obviously falling apart. Even magic wouldn't hold that thing together another ten years.

Once more students started to show up, he headed over to The Three Broomsticks for some lunch, and then went to see if he could find any of his friends. He walked past the cafe, and saw Harry talking with Luna. They seemed to be having a good time, and it brought a smile to Ron's face. He past the book store where Hermione and her club seemed to be arguing over a the last copy of a book.

He settled on a large rock by the fence around the abandoned house. He sighed and rested his head in his palms. "Be patient, Ronnie ole' boy."

"Talking to yourself now, Weasley?" came a smooth voice.

Ron looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaning coolly against a large oak tree.

"I-I...well, I was...but I'm not crazy!" Ron laughed.

"Not more than the average teenage boy anyway. Mind if I sit down?" the blonde asked, walking closer to the redhead.

"Not at all." Ron moved over to make room for Draco, and watched as his perfect form silhouetted against the sunlight as he sat down.

"How are you surviving without Scar Head and Granger?"

"...It's harder then I thought it would be. The town's not so fun by yourself."

"Need some company?"

"That'd be nice... you're not busy?"

"It's nice to get away from Crabbe and Goyle sometimes."

"Where's your father?"

"In a meeting. I'll see him later. Let's go get something to drink." Draco said, and stood up, giving Ron his hand to help him to his feet. Ron sighed inwardly, not wanting to let go, but he did and followed Draco to the Hogshead.

"Scotch on rocks." Draco said to the bar tender, who was overly excited to see young Master Malfoy. "Do you want anything Ron, I'll pay."

"Just a butter beer please, and I'll pay for myself." They sat down with their drinks at a free table and Draco downed his whole before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just don't like accepting money." Ron said stubbornly.

"Not even from Harry, we all know he's loaded, even if he doesn't act like it." Draco laughed.

"I'm proud to be a Weasley, even if the name doesn't have a large check attached to it."

There was an odd silence.

"Why do you drink alcohol?" Ron asked.

"It calms me... but don't worry. I've only been drunk twice, and it's not something I'm proud of. I can control myself now though. Why don't you?"

"I've never had anything stronger than butter beer. My parents don't even drink. It's not our thing, I guess." 

"So, Weasley, you have a day away from your friends, alone with me, the wonderful Draco Malfoy, what's do you want to do? Oh, oh! Pick something you've always wanted to do, but those so called friends of yours would never allow."

Ron thought for awhile before a huge grin found a place on his face, and he jumped up, pulling Draco with him as he ran halfway across town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly edged his hand along the table and cupped it overtop of Luna's. She smiled sweetly and continued to talk. "There's a rumor of a Wight on the loose. It's been spotted all over England. They are usually kept in camps like Dragons. I wouldn't want to stumble upon one of them."

Harry chuckled. "Good thing you're safe here at Hogwarts then."

"Do you believe me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the Wight. Most people don't think they exist."

"Well, I've never heard of them, so I can't say. Besides, I believe anything is possible. I mean, after growing up like a muggle, not knowing my parents, I found out that I was a wizard. That alone is more amazing than I had ever wished for... and I've seen so much more since then... Things I never thought imaginable before I got my Hogwarts letter. Things both bad and good...but they exist. It's amazing..." Harry was speechless, he zoned off into thought while Luna just smiled at him. She understood what he was saying, even if he was repeating himself like a crazy old woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus walked out of a small coffee shop. He stopped to smell his hot cocoa before walking along the side of the building and turning the corner to set off at finding Miverna. He had become quiet good friends with her after Sirius' death, because he really had no one left after that.

He spotted her across the street and waved to her before crossing. Just as he was stepping to the other side, someone bumped into him. He looked up and over a little to see a pale figure with black hair, who turned to him and hissed "Watch where you're going, Werewolf!"

Remus sighed. He never expected he and Severus to get along, but it would be nice if Severus could act like a mature adult. That's all he asked for... even if he wanted so much more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hair dye?" Draco asked. "Hair dye!? I ask you what you want to do when we have a whole day to waste, and you run off to buy a batch of hair bye potion!?"

"I've always wanted to change it." Ron said, playing with a lock of his flaming red hair. He was tired of it being more of an orange then a red, and he wanted to be unique. Usually redheads were unique, but not in a huge family filled with them!

He downed the potion, which actually tasted pretty good (as good as a potion can get, that is.) And waited for it to change. He watched Draco's eyes as they widened and then a strange glow rose in them.

"What's it look like?!" Ron asked. Draco merely reached into his robe's inner pocket, and took out a small mirror, which he handed to Ron.

Ron looked at his image, one he recognized, but one that looked better than ever. His hair was no longer a shade of orange, but a deep almost blood red, but a bit darker. It made his skin look more pale, but in a good milky way. (no pun intended!)

"You look...great." Draco said as Ron handed him the mirror back. Ron's jaw dropped, and when Draco noticed, he coughed and said "So, what do you want to do now? I've still got two hours before I have to meet my Father."

"There's still a road of shops I haven't explored yet! Let's go!" Ron was happier than he'd ever been in his life. He was alone with Draco Malfoy in his favorite town, and one of his wishes had just come true. Harry was right... life was good, even if he friends were slipping away from him.

Ron lead Draco to the road he had missed, and they started to explore. Draco bought a new set of robes (which were green and silver) and some supplied to restock his broom keepings kit. He offered to buy Ron everything that the redhead looked at, but he stubbornly but politely declined.

They passed a florist, and Ron admired the beautiful bouquets of daisies and lilies, which had some magical plants mixed in with them. He nearly drooled over the roses (both muggle and magical), fore they had always been his favorites.

When the time came for Draco to go see his father, he bid farewell in an almost reluctant way, and left Ron alone in the streets of Hogsmead. The redhead decided to head out to the more popular area of Hogsmead to see how people would react to his new hair color.

"Ron...?" Hermione said, walking out of The Three Broomsticks with Luna and Harry. Harry's jaw dropped. Luna stepped forward, letting go of Harry's hand, and putting a hand out to feel Ron's gorgeous locks.

"I like it." she said, plainly, and stepped back next to Harry.

"Well, I suppose it is nice." Hermione said. "But, do you think your parents are going to be okay with it?"

"I don't care what they think, I love it, and that's what matters, isn't it?" Ron gulped, hoping he'd made the right decision.

"Ron, once you get over the shock, I have to admit it's quite handsome. And how does that certain someone like it?" Harry laughed.

"He loves it." Ron whispered with a big grin.

Luna gave a strange look towards Hermione, mumbled "I'll explain later." at hearing the word 'He' escape Ron's lips.

Over the next few days, Ron's studied hard, knowing that there was finally a subject that he not only understood, but he could do in a snap. It wasn't only his written work that was improving, but now that he understood it, he was more patient with the chopping and brewing of his potions ingredients. Snape no longer accused him of cheating, but called him a know it all brat as he did to Hermione, who was overly proud of her friend.

He had talked to Draco a few times, mainly small talk between classes, and they received quite a few odd looks from passing students. Draco came up to him Wednesday after lunch, and asked Ron to meet him at seven o'clock in the astronomy tower.

He stood there, the wind gently blowing his hair, waiting for Draco to show up fashionably late. As if on cue, the blonde opened the door, and walked out into the cool air on top the tower.

"What did you need to talk about?" Ron asked, not looking at Draco.

"My Father wants me to invite my pen pal to our annual Halloween party." he said, and walked over to Ron. "I told him that would be impossible, and he laughed. 'Nothing is impossible.' he said. I told him that my pen pal was a Weasley, and his face hardened. Nevertheless, he said I should invite you."

"No way!" Ron spun around to face Draco. "If you think that I'm going to fall into the hands of a bunch of partying Death Eaters, you're out of your mind!"

"No, really Ron, it's not like that. Most of the people at the party will be members of the ministry. There will be some relatives of mine, but most of them aren't directly involved with Voldemort." his face softened, and he touched Ron's arm briefly. "I want you to go, Ron. It'll be awfully boring without you, and I need a reason not to hang out with my prat of a cousin, Gary. I'd really enjoy your company, Weasley." he laughed softly and took something out of his robes. "Please accept this as an invitation, and a token of my gratitude." he handed Ron a single black rose.

The stem as well as the flower were pitch black, and shimmering silver speckles swirled slowly around it, engulfing and illuminating it's beauty.

"I believe I saw some black roses at that flower shop...but they were nothing like this..." Ron breathed, placing his hand over Draco's grip of the rose.

"Yes, and when I saw you admiring them, and decided that a rose from my personal garden at my manor would be the perfect gift. It cost me nothing, so you can't deny it. I had my father clip it for me, and apperate back to Hogsmead with it. They are very rare." he let go of it after making sure that Ron wouldn't drop it.

The redhead sniffed it gently and looked back at Draco. "I'll go... but I can't promise that I won't be scared." Ron laughed. "Harry and Hermione aren't going to like this..."

"Ron, it's time you stopped listening to everything those morons say."

"Those morons are my best friends, Draco."

"Understood... but honestly Ron, if they are going to always be off with their other friends, you need to learn how to have some fun without them also. Otherwise you'll always just lag around depressed! I believe I'm finally making a friend... and I don't want that to happen to you... even if you are a Weasley!" Draco smiled and brushed a lock of deep red hair out of Ron's eyes. "We should go." he said, uncomfortably, and turned to leave.

"Draco, wait." Ron didn't even have to stop him. This time Draco turned back on his own. "Why do you have to go? Why can't we talk?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are getting into a fit with these two blokes from Hufflepuff. They want me there. I can't deny them that, they've served me well."

"You'll always be a Slytherin." Ron whispered and turned away from the blonde, who walked away, his pride still intact.

Ron walked back to the common room with his head down, feeling like crap. "Harry!" he whined as soon as he spotted his friend. "I think I just ruined everything!" the two friends walked upstairs to the sixth year boys dormitory to talk.

"Ron," Harry sighed after his friend told him what happened. "If you didn't mind that he was a Slytherin before, why do you care now?"

"I guess because he hasn't really been acting like one..."

"Well he didn't say he was going to be part of the fight! He'd just be there for moral support. You'd do the same for me, so what's the problem?"

"It's not as simple as that. He's not friends with Crabbe and Goyle, he just respects them, because they help him out. He doesn't have any good friends like we are."

"Then that's exactly why you can't get mad at him like that. Look, Ron, I'm not Malfoy's biggest fan, but he's human, and everyone deserves a friend. A true friend, not just someone who's out for his money or his status, but someone who really cares for him. You fancy him, right?"

"There's no denying that." Ron laughed.

"Then you have to apologize to him. If you ever want a chance with him, you have to let him know you care."

Ron realized another mistake he'd made, and jumped towards Harry, embracing him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Harry barely said, because Ron was practically strangling him.

"Harry, I've been such an idiot! I've been moping around as if I've been loosing my friends, but you're still here for me. I just didn't see it! Sure, you hang out with your other friends and Luna, but I hang out with Draco... I'm such an ass. I'm sorry Harry."

"Ron, it's okay. I just hope you know now that I care about you. I hate to see you sad, you're my best mate. Let's go down to the common room, we went down to the kitchens earlier, I think we still have some butter beer left!" The two friends talked most of the night, catching up on things, fore it seemed that they hadn't talked in years.

Then next day Ron was worried when he didn't see Draco at breakfast, but it was even worse when he didn't see him in Care of Magical Creatures. When the Gryffindors were in Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Ron overheard Susan Bones talking with her friends.

"All of them are in the Hospital Wing. Justin was let out last night after taking a few potions, but he has detention for two weeks!"

"I heard Snape is the one who caught them. I bet he won't give Malfoy and his friends detention."

"I think he's gotten enough punishment already. I saw him when I went to visit Tom. He's awfully scratched up."

Ron's face paled (even more so than usual.) Draco was hurt, and right after their minor falling out. He had to go make sure Draco away okay. He jumped from his seat and dashed out of the room, leaving a very shocked classroom and small Professor behind.

!$!$! This chapter took me awhile. I was having writer's block. I know what's going to happen in this story...but it's those important details that I need to get down right that could mess it up...eep, so no pressure, right? lol... hehe, Thanks to Courtney A.K.A Luna for helping me out with the Luna plot... We'll have to wait and see about Hermione... so, likey? Review!!! Love Ambz! !$!$!


	6. Forming Emotions

Madam Pomfery had just finished checking Draco's vital signs, when a very out of breath Ron Weasley entered the room. "Mr. Weasley, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, sternly. He ignored her and ran to Draco's bed side. For a moment she was worried, thinking that Ron would warm the injured boy. Then she remembered when Luna was first admitted, when Ron and Draco had stood side by side talking calmly with Harry Potter. What was this world coming to? Never mind that, she had more important things to worry about then the dramatized teenage world of Hogwarts. She smiled sweetly at the boys, and walked into her office, still wondering what the extent of their relationship was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Ron asked in a worried voice.

"I've been better." Draco mumbled. "At least I don't have to exaggerate it this time, I actually have someone to care about my wounds."

"Yes, but your wounds are real for once. Oh, this is so horrible. What happened?"

"Things became a little heated, and before I new it, fists were flying, as well as spells. I was punched a few times, and hit with some hexes. I don't even know what type they were. I swear though, Ron, I didn't participate in it. I do admit to some of the name calling and threatening, but what do you expect from me?"

"You're a Malfoy, I expect no more or less, go on." Ron teased.

"I think calling Flinch-Fletchy a Mud Blood is what set it all off. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Yes, you should, or at least learn to stop using that horrid word." Ron scolded. "But never mind that now, I've brought you something." he reached into his robes, and pulled out a single white rose.

"A white rose?"

"You could use some innocence and purity in your life." Ron laughed, referring to the flower's romantic meaning. "I wanted to give it to you last night...but well, er... I was kind of scared." Ron blushed.

"It seems that great minds think alike. Although I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not get scared, I admit I was a tidbit nervous last night. I didn't want you to think I was strange or mad for giving it to you."

"What does a black rose mean?" Ron pondered.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me."

"In due time." Draco laughed.

Ron took a moment to look over Draco's weakened form. He had a cut across his left cheek, and a blackened right eye. His breathing was staggered, and he complained of chest and stomach pains. It pained Ron to see him like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lupin would you stop following me! You may be a retched canine, but you are not a puppy!" Snape hissed.

"Severus, would you just listen to me!" Remus reached out and tugged the arm of his co-worked. Snape turned on his heal to face him with a most hateful expression. "I need that potion, Severus."

"Then make it yourself! I'm busy! I need to go meet Lucius Malfoy in the Entrance Hall and escort him to his son."

"Malfoy is perfectly capable of finding his own way around the school. If I don't get that potion, the head master will be most certainly disappointed. Do you want the guilt of another death hanging over you?" Remus knew he had hit a soft spot. He knew that Snape regretted ever working for Voldemort, and he regretted every murder he ever had to commit. If Remus didn't get a new batch of Wolfs' bane, he would turn into a horrible, murdering werewolf, and he would be loose in the world to kill and destroy. Severus would need to start immediately, fore the full moon would start tonight.

"Fine." Severus hissed. "You're going to escort him then, while I slave over the cauldron so you can sleep comfortably tonight." he stomped off, leaving Remus to finish the walk to the Entrance Hall by himself. Lucius was not particularly happy to see Lupin, and complained the whole way to the Hospital Wing about half-bloods teaching at Hogwarts, blaming them for his son's injuries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father!" Draco exclaimed as he saw his father and Professor Lupin walk into the hospital wing. Ron paled and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy strut in.

"I should go." the redhead gulped.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lucius said, cheerfully. "Any friend of Draco's is welcome to stay."

"Well, I have class and-"

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley. You're excused." Remus winked, knowing that Ron would be in his classroom next.

"But I'm still in Charms, and I didn't tell the professor, and-"

"It's okay, Ron, I'll talk to Flitwick for you." Lupin walked out before Ron could protest.

Draco smiled, but it didn't calm Ron any. However, he felt he needed to stay, because it would help prepare him for the Halloween party.

"Who did this to you?" Lucius asked, sitting at his son's side.

"There was a fight. It was a bunch of Hufflepuffs, I'm not even sure of a few of their names." As he continued to describe it to his father, Ron noticed something different about Draco. Usually the blonde would dramatize everything, and command his father to find justice. But now, as Draco had said before, he actually had someone to care for him, and he didn't need to over exaggerate things. Ron smiled, glad that he could finally help someone out, and glad that someone was Draco.

Ron sighed when Lucius left to speak with the headmaster. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He didn't speak unless he was directly spoken to, which wasn't often. He didn't make eye contact with the man, but instead focused on Draco's soft blue-silver eyes.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked when the door closed.

"I think so." Ron breathed and dropped his head. He was always such a coward, and he was tired of it. How was he supposed to live up to the Gryffindor legacy if he was scared of everything he encountered?

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Yeah, me too." Ron smiled and looked at the rose Draco was still clutching. The blonde smelled it's sweet scent, and looked up at Ron.

"Thank you for this."

Ron blushed. That was answer enough for Draco, who laughed and took a sip of water.

Ron stayed there for the rest of the day, skipping lunch and dinner both. Madam Pomfery had to drag him out when visiting hours were over. They talked about all kinds of things, since they finally had some time alone. Ron was sure now that Draco was really a good person when around the right people, and he knew more than ever how much he felt for him.

A few days later Draco was back in classes, and Luna was also functioning just fine. Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match of the year against Hufflepuff that weekend. The next match wouldn't be scheduled until after Halloween; Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Of course, most people would be cheering for Raven claw, but Ron found himself wishing Slytherin good luck, fore the boy he fancied would be playing Seeker.

Ron sighed as he leaned against the back of his bed, looking over at the rose Draco gave him. He knew magical flowers last a long time, but this one showed no signs of wilting over a week after Draco had given it to him. It was still as beautiful and mystical as ever. Seamus and Dean teased him about it, but he would never give in and tell them where he got it, because they'd only make fun of him more.

Harry walked in, dressed in his pajamas, and sat on his bed, next to Ron's. "What a long day, glad the weekend is tomorrow." Harry tucked himself in and said goodnight to everyone in the room.

"Harry?" Ron said, seeing if his friend was still awake.

"Yes?" Harry rolled over to face Ron, but his glasses were already off, so it was pointless.

"It's a full moon tonight."

"And?"

"Remus..."

"As long as he took his potion he'll just be a regular wolf, it's okay."

"Yeah, but that can't be too fun... spending a week every month as a wolf at night. He still gets all worn out and sometimes ever scratched up."

"Ron, what's going on? You never worried before."

"I worried...just not this much. Remus is like a true friend now, I care about him. Harry, don't you wish there was some way to help him?"

"Yeah..." Harry looked deep in thought. "Yeah, I do. He was my father's friend, I look up to him. At least tonight is the last of the moon, and he'll be back in classes Monday."

"Yeah... goodnight Harry."

"Night Ron."

The next day, Ron awoke early and headed straight to Remus' office. The professor was sitting at his desk, marking their essays. "Remus?"

"Ron! Come in, sit down." the happy professor pushed his papers aside and folded his hands. Ron noticed a scratch across his cheek, and he seemed uncomfortable in his seat, but other than that (and paleness) he was fine.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see anything besides my own tail." Remus laughed. "How's Draco?"

"Better, out of the Hospital Wing."

"And how are the two of you?"

"Still friends." Ron smiled, it felt good to say that.

"And nothing more?"

"Not yet." Ron grinned, mischievously.

"You have plans?"

"No... but I can't give up hope."

"Do you even know if he likes guys or not?"

"I have a feelings...deep down... oh Remus, he just has to!" Ron squealed. "So enough about me! How's your life?"

Remus had told Ron about a certain crush he had. Ron completely understood. At first it did creep him out a bit, but when comparing it to his feelings for Draco, he supposed that fancying Snape couldn't be too bad... er, if your into greasy potion's masters that is. (And Remus sure was).

"I haven't been able to see him much. I've been resting a lot during the day. He did stop in to make sure my potion had worked right, so that I wouldn't turn him into Dumbledore...er, that's a long story."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"I can only hope.... I can only hope." Remus shook his head.

"Do you think he'd be interested in you if he is?"

"No." Remus laughed. "I'm sure he's not into some dirty mutt."

"Remus! Don't say that! You're so much more than that!"

Ron knew that he had to find a way to make Remus' life better. Even if he couldn't take his pain of being a werewolf away, he had to help his friend somehow. 'Things to do before I die.' Ron thought with a silent laugh. 'Make sure Ginny finds true love... Feel Remus' wounds... Protect Harry from Voldemort... Hook Hermione up with someone... and most importantly, hold Draco in my arms and tell him that I love him.'

'Love...' Ron smiled. It had such a ring to it... but he couldn't say that yet. Love was two sided, and he needed Draco to feel it first.

!$!$! Hey guys... I'm sorry that this is so short...but it is kind of just an interlude... The next chapter will be the Halloween party! Yay...Secrets will be revealed... new characters will come into play... and love will be in the air... somewhere you didn't expect. I'll try to post it by tomorrow, but I can't make any promises! Thanks for reading...please review! Love Ambz !$!$!


	7. Party Part One

Ron stood in front of the mirror in the Prefect's bathroom, staring at his reflection, looking to find any small detail that might be unperfected. He heard the door open and looked away from his image, and past himself to see Draco wearing a large smile. Ron spun around and walked towards the blonde.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked

Ron nodded, he sure hoped so, he had bathed for an hour and cleared his mind of everything, trying to calm himself. He still wasn't too excited about spending the evening with a group of Death Eaters while his friends where in a nice safe castle eating lots of sweets. Even if ministry members were going to be there, Ron still didn't feel too safe. However, he figured it'd all be worth it to spend the time with Ron.

"Did you pack your things" Draco asked. He had informed the Redhead that they'd be spending the night at his house, and they'd return home the next afternoon when they were ready. That only made Ron more nervous, fore the ministry members would surly be leaving sometime that night, and he'd be alone in a house with a clan of Malfoy's. He gulped and nodded.

"The carriages are waiting." Draco said, pulling Ron out of the room, barely giving the boy time enough to get his bag.

The took the carriages down to Hogsmead, and then rode the Knight Bus to Malfoy Manner. Sure, the scenery on the way there wasn't as great as the ride on the Hogwarts Express, but it was a sure of a hell lot shorter. They didn't talk much, there were too many strange and sinister wizard's around. As soon as they stepped off of the bus, and it sped away, Draco turned to Ron and hugged him.

Ron was so very surprised that he nearly fainted, but settled on wrapping his own arms around the beautiful blonde in front of him. They stood that way, electrical currents running between them, for a few moments before Draco pulled away, blush playing at his cheeks.

"What was that for... not that I'm complaining!" Ron said, blush appearing on his cheeks as well.

"I just.... well, er... It's just." Draco cleared his throat and tried again. "I've never had a friend over before." There, he said it.

"Really?" Ron giggled.

"Shut up, Weasley!"

"Sorry, it's just... never?!"

"Nope, no one's ever really been important enough. Like I said, Crabbe and Goyle are usually just a nuisance, and the others are still just a distraction from my drawing and potion making."

"I don't know what I'd do without my summers with Harry and Hermione."

"You spend the whole summer with them?" Draco face sunk.

"Well, with Hermione. Harry usually comes for the last for weeks." Ron said, trying not to sound to happy. He didn't want to make Draco feel worse about spending his summers alone. "Shall we go in?"

"Okay." Draco smiled, and said "After you."

Ron walked up to the large dark stone building. It wasn't very welcoming, and the towering shadows of the tall house creeped him out a bit. When they reached the lighter stone door, Draco reached out with his left hand, and pressed his palm, fingers spread, against the cold surface. Black light spread across the door, darkening it for a second, and then it glowed green before opening. Draco was welcomed by a squeaky voice, and he threw his cloak on top of a small house elf.

Ron looked worriedly at the tiny creature as it struggled to balance a large pile of coats. "Let me help you with those." the redhead said with a warm smile. He grabbed the pile and levitated them to a near by closet, where he hung them.

"Tinky thanks you so much, Mister!" the elf bowed one too many times to Ron before scurrying off to help with something else.

"Why do you always have to be so nice, Weasley!?" Draco half growled half smiled.

Ron laughed and shook his head before the two walked through the small entrance hall and into the ball room.

"Draco!" the blonde heard his name from many different directions before he was crowded by a flock of giggling girls.

"Yes, yes. Nice to see you too. Oh, that's nice. I'm sure it's lovely." Draco could be heard under the smothering answering the many questions being thrown his way.

"Eh, hem!" Ron stepped into the middle of the crowd. "Draco, might I steal you for a minute?" he said properly and Draco nodded, giving him a thankful smile.

"Thanks for that. They all lust after me year by year...it's really getting old."

"Draco, stop bragging." came another voice.

"Gary..." Draco whispered. He and the redhead spun around to see a tall, slender blonde standing there.

"And who is this?" Gary eyed Ron.

"This is Ron Weasley... Ron, this is my cousin, Gary Black."

"Black..." Ron trailed off, thinking of Sirius. It was always so hard to believe he was related to the Malfoys.

"And are you two...an item of something?"

Ron blushed, but Draco's kept his composure.

"Shove off, Gary! And to answer that question, no." Draco spat.

"Let's go Ron, we've made our appearance, now we can get away from all of this." he grabbed the redheads arm and dragged him up three flights of stairs and through a few corridors. 

When Draco opened the door to his bedroom, he stepped in and started rummaging through his huge walk in closet. Ron looked around at the completely silver room. The walls, the furniture, the floor, the ceiling, the lamps, all of the bits and bobs... they were all silver.

"A bit obsessed, are we?" Ron laughed.

Draco came out of his closet holding a silver binder, and tossed it onto his bed before laughing and walking over to Ron. "Just a bit... come and see!" he pulled Ron over to his bed, and the two sat down to look in the binder.

"Your art work?" Ron said, staring at the many anime drawings. There were creatures of every nature, fight scenes, landscapes, and many other amazing drawings. One in particular jumped out at Ron. There was a couple, two males, wrapped in each others arms, sitting on a heart shaped sofa. They were both warriors, prepared for battle, spending their (possibly) last moments together. "This is amazing." Ron breathed, looking at the texture and color that made it stand out even better.

"That's my favorite." Draco nearly blushed.

There was a knock at the door. Draco quickly hide the drawings under his bed and raced to the door.

"Oh, it's just you." he said.

"What, it's not special enough for a better greeting?" Gary mock pouted.

"You'll get over it." Draco laughed and sat back down next to Ron.

"So... if you two aren't a couple? Then...what are you?"

"Friends, obviously." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Friends...? Okay..."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I've heard of the Weasleys... they are... er... not very much like this family." Gary tried not to offend them.

Ron forced himself to stay calm, and grabbed Draco's hand without thinking. Unbelievably, Draco squeezed his hand, and held onto it, reassuring his friend that he'd survive.

"So then," Gary continued. "If you two are such good friends, did you tell him yet?" a mischievous glint appeared in the taller blondes dark blue eyes.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Get out!" Draco commanded to Gary. "Out, now!" the fury rose up in him. Ron squeezed onto his hand and Draco clamed down a bit, but his old anger had already chased Gary out of the room.

"Draco, you know that you can tell me anything. You've trusted me so far." Ron said, turning to the blonde with worried eyes.

"Ron..." Draco sighed and laid down on the bed. Ron looked over at him and sighed as well.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I... can't..." Draco sat back up and looked at Ron. "Just trust me... trust me that I'll tell you when I can."

"I trust you, Draco." Wow, those words, in that order... that was something Ron would have never said before these past few weeks.

For a moment they sat staring at each other, before Draco stood up and walked over to a cabinet on his wall. He opened the silver doors and took out a bottle of sparkling champagne. "Would you like some?" he asked, popping the cork from the bottle, and pouring some into a glass.

"You know I don't drink." Ron said firmly.

"Oh Weasley, it's a holiday! The most important holiday of our kind. Just a sip?" Draco pouted.

Ron sighed and gave in. What could a sip hurt? Besides, Draco was right. It was Halloween. Plus, he could use with a bit of claming while being stuck in this house. Stuck? Did he really feel that way? Of course he was glad to be alone with Draco, but it was everyone else that frightened him. He took the glass Draco was holding and sipped from it.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked with a grin on his face before taking it back and finishing off the glass. He refilled it and Ron took some more of it.

"It's... exceptional!" Ron smiled but then his face sunk. He wouldn't allow himself to become addicted to it. He sat on a silky silver love seat in the corner of the room and finished off the glass before sitting it on an end table and shaking his head. "That's enough... and I mean for you too."

"Very well." Draco sighed, took a sip from the bottle, and recorked it. He sat down next to Ron on the love seat and turned towards him. "So far so good, right? You haven't been taken away to Volemort," he giggled slightly when Ron flinched at the name. "and you haven't been blown up by my father and his friends."

"There's still time." Ron teased. "We haven't been here long enough yet." He looked around the room, there was something very warming about all of the silver. It reminded him of Draco's loving eyes, and the way the boy's hair flowed over them, and-

"Ron... Weasley? Are you okay?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of the redheads face, which was staring right at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just...er... thinking is all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine." He gave Draco and reassuring smile. The blonde smiled back before getting a chill and leaning on Ron's shoulder for warmth.

"Sometimes the ghosts like to play tricks on me." Draco hissed. However, Ron didn't hear it, fore he was too heated and excited about the fact that Draco's beautiful head was resting on his strong shoulder.

There was another knock at the door, Draco stood up and opened the door. Lucius stood there, dressed in the finest robes Ron had ever seen. "I need you both downstairs. It's time for the opening ceremonies." he smiled shortly and almost nicely at Ron before disapperating back downstairs.

"Let's go then." Draco sighed. "It'll only take a few minutes. Then we can get some food, and bring it back with us."

Ron fallowed his crush down the three flights of stairs, grudgingly. He missed that warmth on his shoulder. When they arrived downstairs, the crowd was a lot bigger, and as they walked by the groups of giggling girls, they reached out to touch Draco's, but he merely shrugged them off.

They took a seat in the dining hall, and waited for Lucius to begin his speech.

"Welcome, and thank you all for coming." The man's strong voice boomed through the room. "This is our Fifteenth Annual Ball, and it's nice to see the crowed grow larger with each passing year." Ron and Draco both zoned out after awhile, whispering to each other, and thinking about more important things than Lucius' bragging speech. "I thank you again, let the feast begin!" the man finished after ten minutes, and the crowd clapped wildly. Draco grabbed Ron's arm again and pulled him off to the buffet.

They grabbed large piles of their favorite foods, and levitated them up to Draco's room. They set them down on his desk and Draco grabbed another chair out of his closet for Ron. They sat and ate. Ron moaned in happiness, he'd never tasted food so good before. Draco found it very interesting, indeed, that Ron had completely steered away from all foods with any meat in them. It brought a smile to the blonde's face.

When they were done, they made their way back to the silky love seat, and Ron spoke first. "You know, I really love your artwork. I'm glad you finally showed me some."

"Thank you." Draco blushed slightly. "I'll have to show you some that I have at school. Some of my favorites are there. Oh...and..." for the first time he truly blushed. "I've made some of you."

"Oh me?" Ron smiled, and blushed more brilliantly than Draco did.

"Yes. I think you'll like them." Draco turned away, trying to regain his composer.

They sat for a while, both blushing, and trying to understand why they couldn't stop it. Finally Draco sighed and said "I can't stand this anymore!"

He turned to Ron and pulled the redhead's face towards him. "Ron, there's something... odd, something inside of me that I can't control. I've never really known control, but this is something I can't hide any longer. It's tearing me apart. I don't care if it ruins our friendship, because I would rather die than waste another moment of my life without doing this!"

Ron didn't know what Draco was talking about, but he sure felt the same way about one of his feelings. Only when Draco did what he was talking about, did Ron realize that perhaps their feelings were more alike then he realized.

The blonde leaned in and placed his soft, cool lips onto Ron's equally soft, warm ones. Ron's shocked eyes closed and he melted into the kiss, his body warming Draco's, and Draco's cold body keeping Ron in line, so that he wouldn't get too out of control due to the feelings rushing through him.

After a few seconds, although it felt like an eternity, Draco pulled away and mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry." he stood up and walked to his bed, dropping his face into his hands.

Ron took a moment to let the shock wear off, although his smile didn't fade, before he made his way over to Draco and sat down next to him. "Draco..." he wrapped an arm around the blonde. Draco shrugged Ron off of him as if he were one of the lusting girls downstairs. Ron's face dropped and he moved to the floor, where he kneeled in front of Draco, and pulled the boys soft, pale arms out from under his head, so that he was forced to look into Ron's eyes. "You started it, so why are you so upset?"

"Ron, don't you see? It's wrong!" Draco whispered.

"What's so wrong about it?"

"I've never had urges like this before. I've never felt like this about anyone, let alone a guy! I hated you, Weasley! I honestly hated you! Not because of who you are, because I didn't know you, but because of who you know. Now I'm putting up with Potter and that damned Mudblood, just so you won't hate me anymore! But I've gone to far. Bloody hell, I kissed you!" Draco screamed and fell back onto his bead.

"Draco... Draco, sit up." Ron said softly, and grabbed Draco's arms, pulling him into a sitting position, before sitting down next to him on the bed. "I feel the same way. Don't you think it drives me crazy that I feel this way about a bloody Malfoy!?"

Draco lifted his head up and smiled slightly. "You... you feel the same way?" he seemed a lot more confident now.

"Of course, that's what I've been trying to tell you." he smiled. "Do you think I would put up with you and come to this party if I didn't?" Both boys laughed and Draco shook his head. "You're not the Malfoy that everyone sees you as. You're the Draco that I know you are. Although you have a lot of the same irritable features that Malfoy does, I can deal with them." Ron teased.

"Is that a good thing?" Draco questioned aloud.

"Of course. Draco, everything about you is wonderful. Although the things you've done in the past bother me sometimes, I know that there are some...issues that have made you do it. And, it still bothers me that you refer to one of my best friends as 'The Mudblood' but I think I can deal with that too..." he grinned and snaked an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him into an innocent, yet oh-so satisfying kiss. It was the beginning of a wonderful relationship... Draco only hoped his little secret wouldn't ruin it all.

!$!$! Ahh! I've been SO busy lately! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one out! Well, I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too rushed...blah, I didn't want to start their little relationship yet...but it kind of just happened. Eep...I hope you will all be okay with his secret... Well, I'll try to update again as soon as possible, the next chapter will be the conclusion of the party, their little sleepover, and the outing of the secret! Love Ambz !$!$!


	8. Party Part Two

Ten minutes later you could find the two boys cuddling against each other on the love seat. They had been sitting there for a few minutes, silently communicating through soft touches, and warm vibrations. "So...what do you consider this?" Draco finally spoke, softly.

"What do you mean?" Ron snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the blonde nestled between his strong arms.

"Well, to put it in my cousin's words... are we an item now?" Draco slightly blushed and looked up into Ron's deep eyes.

"Er... if you want to call it that..." Ron blushed wildly, Draco could tell he wasn't really good at things like this.

"So then, I can call you my boyfriend?" Draco knew this would make the redhead blush more, and he loved teasing him.

"W-Well...y-yea. I guess... and I can call you mine..." Ron managed to say, looking away from Draco, trying to hide his bright red face, but it wasn't working. Draco laughed and snuggled back into Ron's arms. It felt so good and warm and...right to both of them.

The only thing wrong about all of this was that Draco knew he had to tell him now. "Ron..."

"Yes?" Ron's face was now back to it's normal color, and he looked down into the blonde's silver-blue eyes. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening, that he was alone with Draco Malfoy without killing him, and that Draco was his, that they were....together!

"I want to tell you now."

"You're ready? I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. I'm scared, Ron, but I have to."

Ron nodded, and watched as Draco stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of him. The redhead had no clue what was on Draco's mind, but he had an odd feeling that it had to do with Death Eaters or something scary, but he really hoped it didn't.

"I'm... I'm... well, maybe it'd be better if I showed you." Draco contemplated aloud.

"Go on then." Ron gave him a reassuring smile.

"No...no, that might scare you. I might as well just tell you. I'm..." Draco stopped pacing and looked at Ron with sadness in his eyes. "No, you might not believe me if I don't show you! Damn it, this is so hard." he nearly had a break down.

Ron stood up and walked over to the shaking boy. He collected Draco in his arms and soothed him with his warmth. "Come sit down. You don't have to tell me now, you aren't ready. Just know this, I'll always believe you." Ron whispered in Draco ear before directing him back to the love seat.

"Why are you always so sweet to me?" Draco asked, looking up at Ron with moist eyes.

"Because you deserve it." Ron said simply. As if it answered all of Draco's questions in one short answer, Draco smiled and the moistness in his eyes went away, and was replaced by a sparkling glow. He stood up, grabbed Ron's hands, and pulled the redhead with him.

"Ron," they smiled at each other. Draco pulled Ron into a tight hug quickly and then pulled away before blurting his secret out.

"I'm a vampire!"

Ron was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say or think or do. Everything he'd ever learned about vampires rushed into his head. They were blood sucking evil beasts from hell. Wait a minute... that wasn't Draco. Draco was lovable and beautiful Not a beast from hell. And sure, he was a tad bit evil, but Ron liked that about him. As far as the blood sucking part... Ron had always found that as kind of a turn on. After five minutes of jaw dropped staring, when Draco was just about to run out of the room crying, Ron smiled and hugged Draco with all of the care he could muster.

"S-So... you're okay with it?"

"Of course." Ron smiled warmly, and brushed a few strands of hair out of Draco's eyes. "So...may I ask you a few questions about it?"

"That's only expected." Draco laughed. "Can we sit down though? I feel about ready to faint." he sighed. His legs were about to give out. He was so nervous and scared while Ron stood there not saying a word. Ron nodded and they sat back down. Draco nestled himself into Ron's chest, listening to the redhead's fast yet calm heartbeat. It was very soothing...

"Is this hereditary?" Ron asked softly, while brushing his fingers along Draco's strong and pale forearms.

"For me, yes. All Malfoy's are vampires. My father bit my mother during their honeymoon, so that they would have a full bread child."

"Then Malfoy's are more interesting in full-bloodedness than people see?"

"Exactly."

"Have you ever bit anyone?"

"Yes." Draco sighed. "My cousin Gary. He begged me to when we were thirteen. He thinks it's 'cool'. I told him he'd regret it. But somehow he hasn't so far."

"You don't like being a vampire?"

"It doesn't really bother me, I guess, because I was born this way."

"Then I think it's beautiful." Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Why were you so mad when Gary brought it up?"

"I was afraid he would tell you. I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never-"

"You have before."

"Okay, I could never again." Ron laughed and kissed the top of Draco's silky blonde hair.

Draco smiled and relished in the warmth radiating off of Ron's body. "Why are you always so warm?"

"Because I'm normal. Why are you always so cold?" Ron teased.

"Because I live in a dungeon."

"That's true..." With a laugh, Ron tightened his grip around the blonde between his legs, in order to warm him more.

"Might I ask you a few questions?" Draco said, lavishing in the warmth again.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well... what's it like? Having so many siblings, that is."

"It can be fun... at times. But I'm not the oldest, or the youngest, I'm not the girl, I don't have a twin, I'm not the smart one, I don't live in some exotic land. What am I good for? My parents usually just ignore me."

"You're certainly the good looking one in the family." Draco laughed cuddling into him. Ron turned a shade of crimson and laughed as well.

"It can be hard sometimes, having to share everything. And perhaps we wouldn't be so poor if there weren't so many of us."

"Well, I for one, am glad that your parents kept popping them out, otherwise you wouldn't have been born." He smiled up at Ron and twisted around so that their chests were touching, before sliding upwards and planting a kiss on Ron's lips.

"I'm glad too." Ron smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of their two heartbeats blending together.

A knock at the door made Draco roll off of Ron and stumble around making sure that nothing he wouldn't want his father to see was about the room. When he opened the door, a bit out of breath, his father gave him an odd look before saying "I think perhaps you two should spend some time downstairs. The guests are wondering where you are. I would appreciate it if you entertained them."

"Yes father, we'll be down in a minute." Draco said. Lucius nodded and disappeared. "Sorry about that." Draco said, turning to Ron.

"Time for you to go get mulled." Ron teased, walking to Draco and kissing him on the cheek. They walked downstairs, and sure enough, Draco was greeted by a pack of screaming girls.

Ron walked away, laughing at the groaning Draco, and headed over to the dessert bar. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, and smiled in Draco's direction, as the blonde forced his way through the girls, looking around. (Obviously wondering where Ron had gone off to.) The girls followed closely after him, bombarding him with questions and comments.

"That look..." Gary's voice startled Ron. He spun around to see the tall blonde. "it's familiar. You are about him."

"Of course I do." Ron said with a mouth full of cookie. He swallowed and waited for Gary to speak.

"And what? He doesn't feel the same?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Why else wouldn't you be a couple by now?"

"Who says we're not?"

"He did, earlier."

"That was before, this is now." Ron turned back around and laughed as Draco had his cheeks pinched by an older witch with a large feathery hat on.

"That's Aunt Victoria. She's mad obsessed with how _adorable_ all of her nieces and nephews are." Gary laughed when Ron made a face.

"So, you two are together now then?"

"Yes." Ron said and turned back to Gary. "By the way, he told me. I'm perfectly okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me about you too. Did it hurt?"

"Not really, not after the initial shock anyway." Gary picked up and brownie. "Check ya later." He walked off.

Ron decided it was time to rescue Draco. He made his way over to the blonde, and pushed a few girls aside. "Are you okay?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Draco hissed.

"So sorry," Ron mock pouted "You just looked so cute running away from them." he whispered.

"Very funny... I saw you talking to Gary, what was that all about?" Draco asked as they walked away from the girls, and sat down in some nice plush seats off to the side.

"I told him. Is that okay?" Ron asked.

"I guess... Gary and I kind of get along. He won't go and tell my parents or anything, so yeah, it's okay." Draco smiled and took half of a cookie right out of Ron's mouth and took a bite of it. "Mmmm. These are good."

"Hey, give that back!" Ron whined. Draco teased him, hovering it just above the redheads nose, before letting him get a bite of it.

"Hey, lovebirds, a bit obvious, aren't we?" Gary laughed, towering above the two. "Oh, and Draco, your father says you're not entertaining, and you'd better get on it, before he gets angry."

Draco gulped, and stood up, walking over to one of his lusting fans, making small talk with her. Ron followed behind him, listening to them talk about the weather and their Swiss accounts. He quickly lost interest and searched around the room to see (if it was at all possible) if there was anyone he knew there.

He spotted a few ministry members he had seen from going to work with his father. He saw quiet a few death eaters that had been present the night Sirius had died, it was awful that they had all gotten out of prison so easily. There were a select few Slytherin students, who Draco was now talking to. They seemed very confused at why Ron was there, but Draco just assured them it was none of their bloody business. For hours Ron stood and listened to the meaningless conversations that Draco had with these people. Ron was glad he wasn't the son of a Death Eater, fore he never would have met the Draco that he knew and cared about.

It was two in the morning before the last few guests stumbled drunkly out the door. Gary whispered a tired goodnight, and made his way to the guest room where he was staying. His parents did so also, to their own guest room. Ron was informed that they had a total of fifteen guest bedrooms, but Ron wouldn't have to stay in one. Lucius followed the boys upstairs, and conjured Draco's bed into a bunk bed of sorts. Only, that the top bed wasn't above the other, but rather off to the side, and raised only the mattress length higher than the lower bed. Ron washed and brushed before settling in the top bunk, looking down on the blonde beauty in the lower one. He reached his hand out and took Draco's in his own.

"Good night." Draco said with a smile.

"Night." Ron said, not wanting to say 'good'. Now not only was he in a house of Malfoys and Death Eaters... but he was going to be helplessly asleep in a house full of vampires! It just kept getting worse.

He scooted closer to the edge of his bed, in order to reach Draco better. "I'm glad we had this time together today." he sighed.

"Me too." Draco smiled sweetly at him and kissed Ron's hand.

"Can you show me now?"

"Huh?"

"Show me your vampire side..."

Draco looked surprised, but got out of bed and stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, a mischievous look spread across his face, and his lips parted slightly, showing off pointy fangs, which he licked with his tongue. He pricked his pink tongue with the left fang, and sucked a dropped of blood from it. He opened his eyes, revealing that there was an outline of red about the pupil. 

"Wicked..." Ron breathed. Quickly, Draco transformed back, not wanting to get out of control.

"There's more, but I kind of need a reason to change for them to show up. Like when I'm angry or something. While I'm at school I actually have to take a potion so that I won't change and bite someone. Otherwise Potter would have been dead forever ago." he chuckled.

Ron gulped, it was more scary then he thought, but he knew Draco wouldn't hurt him. They both fell asleep peacefully that night, their fingers laced the whole time.

When Draco awoke the next morning, he felt something very warm next to him. He opened his graceful eyes to see the lump that is Ron laying closely next to him. "Ron, Ron get up!"

"Humm..." Ron rolled to face him and his eyes fluttered open. "Holy shit!" he jumped up and stumbled backwards onto the higher bed, and accidentally did a back flip onto the floor. "Ooww.." he whined as Draco ran over to him, cracking up.

"P-Poor baby." Draco teased between bouts of laughter.

"How did I end up over there?!" Ron said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"You must have rolled off of your bed and onto mine in the night." Draco laughed and kissed Ron elbow, which was forming a nasty bruise. "It felt good though, waking up next to you." he leaned against Ron's chest. The taller redhead wrapped his arm around the blonde and they stood that way for some time before washing up for breakfast.

A few hours later, they were ready to return to school. Ron held out his hand to Gary, who was getting ready to flu back to his home with his family. "It was nice meeting you." he said.

Gary firmly gripped the boys hand. "You too, I hope we meet again." he winked before stepping into the fire, saying 'Black-Gygax mansion.' and disappearing.

Draco gave Ron a strange look before they both shook hands with Lucius and were smothered to near death by Draco's mother. Then they were off on the Knight Bus.

Ron sighed. So much had changed... but all for the better. When they arrived at the school, Draco walked Ron halfway to Gryffindor Tower. They hugged quickly before departing, but Draco turned back and stopped Ron.

"I forgot to tell you what the Black Rose meant. Meet me sometime tomorrow, and I'll tell you then."

Ron pouted, he wanted to know _now_!

"Don't give me that, Mister! You'll find out in due time. But do me a favor and take a look at it when you get back to your room. Tell me if there's anything different about it."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Draco ran off, leaving Ron in wonder.

!$!$! -bites nails- I hope you all liked it!!! -sweat drop!- Okay, well I really just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really encourage and inspire me! Thanks a million, my wonderful fans! -winks- So...review! lol Love Ambz !$!$!


	9. Finding Out

Harry looked up from his notes as Ron came racing into the room and flung himself onto his bed. There was an odd look on the boys face; a cross between lust and confusion. "Ron? How was it?"

"Amazing." Ron breathed out.

"That's always good to hear...mind telling details though?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...in a minute... first-"

"Oh yeah! About your rose, it bloomed!"

"What!?"

Ron looked next to him and saw that the sparkling rose but was now a sparkling blooming rose. It wasn't full grown yet, but it was getting there. "It's so beautiful..." Ron whispered.

"Details!?" Harry nearly screamed, growing impatient.

"How about, oh Ron, it's so good to see you! Or, I'm glad you weren't murdered by a bunch of bloody Death Eaters!" Ron said, flipping back over to face Harry.

"Yeah, that too." Harry laughed.

"Okay, well..." Ron faced glowed with a huge grin as he recited everything that had happened while at Draco's Manner.

"Wow..." Harry sighed, he didn't really know what to say. Should he happy for his friend? Be worried about Draco hurting Ron? And most importantly... why was Lucius Malfoy being so nice to Ron!? "Congrads, Ron. I hope he makes you happy." Harry smiled kindly.

They talked for some time before drifting off to sleep. The last thing Ron saw before he dozed off was the blossoming black rose, that would be forever etched into his heart.

The next morning when Ron walked into the Great Hall, he walked right up to Draco, ignoring all of the looks from the rest of the Slytherins, and pulled him off into the Entrance Hall. A few of them did have time to notice a certain black rose clutched in Ron's left hand, which made those select few very suspicious.

"Hey." Draco smiled and quickly kissed Ron on the cheek after checking to make sure no one was around.

"Look!" Ron said cheerfully and handed Draco the rose.

"It's blooming..." Draco whispered and looked up into Ron's eyes.

"What's that mean? What's the rose for! Oh, please tell me!" Ron jumped up and down like an impatient puppy.

"Well..." Draco giggled. "When a vampire fancies someone, they give them a special black rose to show it. The rose grows with their love. If the love dies, the rose with die. If their love starts to become, then the rose starts to blossom."

Ron smiled, his heart was fluttering. If he'd only read a few books once in awhile like Hermione had suggested, he might have known about this, and he would have known before that Draco fancied him. But love... such a strong word. But this was apparent, they didn't have to express their feelings. Their school-girl crushes were quickly turning into lust...and maybe something more.

"Thank you for this." Ron smiled and kissed Draco quickly. "I suppose you'd like to get back to your breakfast?"

"Mmm, that would be nice, before everyone thinks you killed me." Draco laughed. "Meet me after classes by the lake." Draco kissed him again, this time a little longer, handed him the back the rose, and put on his ever-famous Malfoy scowl before going back into the Great Hall.

Shortly after, Ron joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. He ate quickly, fore he had spent most of his breakfast out in the hallway, and rushed off to potions with Harry and Hermione.

He spent the class starting, discreetly, at Draco, and copied Hermione's notes later at lunch. He wasn't sure, however, if he copied the right thing, fore he was still staring at Draco, who winked at him, and made him blush. Crabbe looked strangely at Draco, and pounded a fist into his hand, making Ron look away for the rest of the lunch.

After classes Ron bundled himself in a cloak and scarf, and run off to meet Draco by the freezing lake. "It's going to be a cold, cold winter coming up." Draco said, shivering, as Ron walked up to him.

"Take this, you'll freeze to death!" Ron said, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around the blonde. He had worn only a light cloak over his robes, like a fool.

"Oh great, now I get to look like a Gryffindor." Draco whined, teasingly.

"You'll get over it!" Ron laughed. He looked around and noticed no one was anywhere near them. He pulled Draco under the nearby tree, and they sat on the cold, hard ground. "You look cute in red and gold." Ron laughed and kissed Draco.

"Yes, it'll match my eyes if I suddenly get angry enough to change into vampire mode." Draco laughed.

"Should I make you made then? I must admit you were pretty good-looking as a vampire?" Ron smiled.

"And I'm not now?"

"Of course you are!" Ron kissed the blonde on the nose. "You're adorable, cute, hot, and sexy all at once!"

"That's more like it."

"Question though." Ron said.

"Humm?"

"You said that you asked your father to get you the rose. Doesn't he know what it's for? Wouldn't he get suspicious?"

"Nope, I've asked for them before just to decorate my dorm. He knows they're my favorite."

"Oh, okay." Ron said, he really didn't expect the answer to be so simple, but it worked. "I think it's becoming my favorite." he smiled, "But I'm still a big fan of the white rose..."

"Which I still have." Draco said, and cuddled into Ron's side for warmth.

"We need a better place to meet. You're right, it's going to be a wicked winter. We need some shelter inside."

"But where?"

"Room of Requirements?"

"Nope, sorry, ever since me and my friends turned you guys in, the place has been on lockdown."

"Oh...hummm..." Ron looked up and saw Hagrid working in his pumpkin patches. "Of course!" he jumped up and pulled Draco with him towards Hagrid's hut.

"Where are you taking me!?" the blonde demanded.

"To a friend." Ron smiled. "Hagrid, Hagrid!!" The redhead called out as they neared.

"Well 'ello there, Ron!" Hagrid smiled, and then noticed Draco. "He aint givin' you a hard time is he?" he eyed the blonde angrily.

"N-No Hagrid." Ron tried to catch his breath from running. He elbowed Draco.

"Oww!! Uh, uh... Hello, Sir." Draco forced.

"What's going on here, Ron?" the tall professor said.

"Er, can we talk inside?" Ron smiled nervously and they proceeded inside to tell Hagrid the whole story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's so r-romantic!" Hagrid wept, tapping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"S-so you're okay with it?" Ron asked, his eyes brightening.

"Of course!" Hagrid patted the redhead on the back.

Ron smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco, who was seated next to him on Hagrid's huge armchair.

"It's so good that you've found peace with this bloke." Hagrid said, and held a hand out to Draco, who grudgingly took it.

Ron had, of course, left out the part about Draco being a vampire, although he was sure that Hagrid would be perfectly okay with it, fore the man _was_ half giant, after all.

Later, after some tea and stale cookies, the two teenagers headed back to their tree.

"What was the point of that?" Draco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because now we can go there whenever we want, and Hagrid won't have a problem with it. Besides, he's my friend. I don't get to see him enough as it is, and he deserved to know about us." Ron pulled Draco back onto the ground, and kissed him passionately.

"Well," Draco said, licking his lips, "if this is what reward I get, maybe I should become friendly with a few more of your friends." he kissed Ron again and snuggled between his legs, against his chest.

"This is nice." Ron kissed the top of Draco's head. "Sitting with you like this."

"Yes, unfortunetly I have homework I'll have to attend to sooner or later."

"Yes, and dinner." Ron said longingly.

"Weasley..." Draco shook his head, laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was surprised to hear about Draco. Ron had explained everything to him, and although he was happy for the boy, he was concerned. He wondered why he didn't tell Hagrid, and Ron's explanation was that Draco had been sitting right there. Remus explained that he should tell Draco that he has told himself and Harry, because a trustworthy relationship is a good one. Ron promised to do so.

"So how are things with Snape?" Ron asked.

"Still bad, he still hates me." Remus sighed.

"He hates everyone and everything, don't be offended." Ron teased, trying to make Remus feel better.

"Well, that is true." Remus laughed and took a sip of his tea.

It was three days after Ron had told Hagrid, and the November air was the coldest the redhead had ever felt. The rose was still at the same stage, but Ron noticed that it was sparkling a little more brightly.

"So how are Harry and Luna doing?" Remus asked.

"Great, I guess. They are together often, but Harry doesn't really talk about her."

"That's odd."

"Yes, but he seems happy."

"And Hermione?"

"Busy studying, as always. One day she'll get a life and she'll notice how sweet it is." Ron laughed. "And she's working on a new project, a sort of spin off of Dumbledore's Army... I think we should all be scared."

"I agree, she's a mastermind!" Remus laughed.

_This to do, _thought Ron, _find out if Harry and Luna are really okay, find a life for Hermione, find out what she's up to, and save the world from it, get Remus with Snape, prove to Draco my feelings for him more than the rose could ever show, and pass mid-terms!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rounded a corner on his way to the Great Hall, and froze when he saw someone holding a fist up to Draco, he went back around the corner, and listened intently.

"I don't know what's going on here, Malfoy, but I don't like it! I've heard a ton of complaints, and if they're true, it's not going to be good for you! You better remember your place, and get your ass in check, before I do it for you... and you know what I mean!"

Ron heard a clunk, as Draco fell to the floor, and footsteps as the older Slytherin walked away. Ron ran around the corner and hugged Draco tightly.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not really sure... but I have an idea." Draco looked up at the worry in Ron's eyes and kissed him like he would never get a chance to again. "I have to go." he ran off, leaving Ron in wonderment.

What the bloody hell was going on?

!$!$! Okay, it's kind of short...but I have writer's block, and I wanted to get this out before my friends Alicia murdered me!!! She's been stalking me around school screaming at me to update! (LoL!) Anyway, like it? Please review!! Oh and... there was a review that I'm not sure if it was good or not...anyone wish to help me decipher that? Although I'd rather not know...bad reviews discourage me! LoL I'm a wimp...thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! I'll be updating sooner than last time, sorry about that! Love Ambz !$!$!


	10. Strange Happenings

!$!$! Wow...last night I laid awake in bed thinking and thinking about this damn story...not only do I have this planned out, but I also have the main ideas of the next one planned out...and a bit more of the third in the trilogy...now it's just a matter of finding the time to write it all...and not letting minor details give me writers block! hah! Here we go... !$!$!

Three days after Ron found Draco being threatened by that seventh year, Ron sat alone in the library, staring at Blaise Zambini, half tempted to ask the Slytherin what was up with Draco. The blonde hadn't talked to Ron since he ran off, and he was definitely avoiding the redhead. Even in the classes that they shared together, Draco wouldn't make eye contact with Ron, or even whisper a small hello.

He wouldn't answer Ron's letters, and he had started acting more like his old self. He teased Hermione, threatened Harry, and laughed at Neville. Okay, so he had still done that when he and Ron were talking, but he had eased up on it. Now it was back to full blast, only one thing was different. He didn't pick on Ron, at all.

That, along with the fact that the rose was just as bold and beautiful as ever, assured Ron that everything between them was okay, and that Draco must have a reason for doing this. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder. _Ron reminded himself, and gave up the idea about Blaise, thinking it might ruin whatever plan Draco had going on.

With a sigh, he picked up the book he was pretending to read, and left the library. As he moseyed down the hallway with his head hung low, something caught his eye, and he turned towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

There he was, Draco Malfoy, in all his beauty; his head resting gently on his folded arms against a desk. His breathing was slow and light, almost as if he was asleep, but when Ron approached him, the redhead heard Draco let out a small sigh.

"Draco..." Ron whispered, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Draco lifted his head, and looked into Ron's loving eyes. Once he did that, he let the tears that were building up in his eyes gently roll down his cheeks, never sobbing, never letting his eyes redden in sadness or anger.

"Why have you been avoiding me, what's wrong? Does this have to do with that guy who threatened you?" Ron asked softly, brushing away Draco's tears with his thumb.

"I...I..." Draco turned away, took a deep breath, and turned back, looking more composed, more in control, and...more like a Malfoy.

"What is it?" Ron edged on.

"There are... certain things that come with being a Malfoy." Draco started.

"And what are they?"

" Thou shall bring honor to thy family.

Thou shall always connive.

Thou shall be prosperous above all others.

Thou shalt not interact with the other houses in a friendly way.

Thou shalt never dishonor thy head of house.

Thou shalt not disrespect thy Slytherin creator.

Thou shall always obey thy prefects.

Thou shalt never take commands from any other prefects.

Thou shall always take Potions more seriously than Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco paused from reciting the Slytherin Ten Commandments and gulped.

"Thou shall become a Death Eater when thy time is come."

Ron looked into Draco's eyes. "I see..." was all he could say, and he mentally slapped himself for it.

"Do you see? I've broken most of those laws. Most importantly, I've befriended Gryffindors, the most hated house, and I'm falling for a Weasley." he laughed and then sighed. "I was avoiding you because people have reported seeing us together... they didn't see anything but us talking, but that's bad enough."

"But, your father is okay with us being friends, why wouldn't they be too?"

"It is odd... my Father is... a complicated person. I don't know what's going on with him, but I can tell you that he's sincere about it."

"That's good to hear, I wasn't planning on being murdered any time soon." Ron laughed and reached out to brushed a lock up hair out of Draco's eyes. Draco leaned into the touch and sighed, more blissfully this time.

"I've missed you." Draco whispered and took the hand playing with his hair, and gently kissed it. "But I'm not sure if it's safe to continue to see you in public again yet."

"I understand... I think." Ron sounded a bit heart broken.

"How's the rose?" Draco kissed Ron's hand again, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Good... it's the same as the last time you saw it." Ron sighed at how good a simple pair of lips could feel on his hand.

"Then you know I'm not doing this to heart you."

"I know... I just miss this." Ron leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

"I do too, and I promise... soon we'll be able to hang out again... just... please, don't send me any letters. The goons are getting suspicious." he laughed. "I'll send you notes with a school owl if I need to tell you something, or if I can meet up with you somewhere." he kissed Ron's hand again.

"Okay, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I told Harry and Remus that you're a vampire."

"Oh..."  
"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to... but, they won't tell any one!"

"I know, it's okay, just... no one else, please? There are people out there who hate vampires, and some of them are in this school, and well... Father doesn't like anyone outside of the family to know."

"Well, you told me."

"I trust and believe in you... I care about you."

"Thank you." Ron smiled and kissed him again. "You should go."

"I know... but I don't want to." he kissed Ron's forehead as he stood up. "I'm sorry I'm acting so melodramatic."

"You're not." Ron smiled, reassuring Draco that everything was okay between them.

"I need to go." with one last kiss, Draco swept out of the room.

--

The next night found Ron sitting in Remus' office, pouring his heart out, and explaining everything to the older man. "Oh, and I told him." Ron finished.

"Good, good... now, I think Draco's doing the right thing."

"So do I...but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know, it has to be hard, but I'm sure it'll all work out for the best."

"I hope so." he took a swig of tea. "Anything new with you and Snape?"

"He's teaching me how to make my own potion, it's... going pretty horribly. He won't give me the time of day."

"He'll come around, your a great guy, if he can't see that, he truly doesn't have a heart." Remus laughed at Ron's words, but when he realized he was seriously he thanked the boy.

"You know, Ron, I'm glad to have you around. It nice to be able to talk to someone again. I mean... with James and Sirius gone... Peter on the dark side and what not... it's as if I have no friends left."

"I'll be here for you, and Harry and Hermione too."

"I know, thank you." he gave the teen a grateful smile. "Any news about the others?"

"I've barely seen Hermione outside of class. I have no clue what's going on with that girl. She's avoiding Harry and me, I just know it!"

"Ah, and what about Harry?"

"He's still with Luna, I asked him, but apparently Luna's got a cold."

"Aw, poor dear, it is mighty chilly this autumn." 

"Too true."

--

Two nights after that, Ron was lying on his bed, flipping through a book about vampires, looking at all of the different pictures, some of which he was mighty scared of.

There was a tap at the window.

Harry walked over and opened it, receiving a letter addressed to Ron from a brown barn owl. He tossed it to Ron, who opened it eagerly.

_Dearest Ron,_

_I'm still sorry that it has to be like this, but remember, as said in this quote by Crystal Middlemas, which I once read in a book, "Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle." _  
_No matter what, we'll find a way around this. I think if we ease into it, people will be okay with it. But look, now you can finally see that the snarky Draco Malfoy doesn't hold as high of a position in Slytherin as everyone thinks. I'm no prince, I just ask like it._

Meet me tomorrow at Hagrid's at sundown, I'll see you then.

With All my Love,

D. Malfoy

Ron smiled as he rested back into his pillow, embracing the letter he'd just read. Suddenly, his eyes felt heavy, even though he wasn't tired, and his lids fluttered closed, his breathing staggered, and his palms grew sweaty, and his body shook.

"But first, on earth as Vampire sent,  
Thy corpse shall from its tomb be rent:  
Then ghastly haunt thy native place,  
And suck the blood of all thy race;  
There from thy daughter, sister, wife,  
At midnight drain the stream of life;  
Yet loathe the banquet which perforce  
Must feed thy livid living corpse.  
Thy victims are they yet expire  
Shall know the demon for their sire,  
As cursing thee, thou cursing them,  
Thy flowers withered on the stem." (1)

A heavy, low, simple, slow voice spoke in his ear.

"I am beyond your experience. I am beyond good and evil, legions of the night - night breed - repeat not the errors of the Night Stalker and show no mercy." (2)

It continued, no one else in the room could hear the voices, but they were panicking.

"Take me from this earth an endless night- this, the end of life. From the dark I feel your lips and taste your bloody kiss."

Just as Harry was about to run to get the headmaster, Ron's body stopped shaking, and he sat up, rather abruptly. He was shivering, sweating madly, and looking around suspiciously.

"Ron, Ron! Are you okay?" Harry ran to his friends side, wrapping him in a blanket to warm his freezing skin.

"I...I... I need to see Draco now, it can't wait until tomorrow!" Ron screamed, breaking away from Harry's grip.

!$!$!...Wow, that took a sudden turn! LoL... Quotes used by: 1) Lord Byron (Giaour) 2) Richard Ramirez 3) Type O Negative I've been working on different chapters from my different stories very well today, probably because I always work well when I'm procrastinating due to last minute school work! hehe... review? Thanks! Love, Ambz !$!$!


End file.
